Further into the past
by Riri2885
Summary: Rini misses Helios so one night on her birthday, behind her parents back, she visits Pluto to get help on seeing Helios again but while looking for Pluto she accidently trips and ends up thousands of years into the past. Sere/Endy & Rini/Helios
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sailor moon fanfic. I have another one that's an Inuyasha one that I'm still working on and so far it's doing good so I hope everyone enjoys this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon at all, whatsoever.**

Everything was perfect, just the way she wanted it. Shimmering silver, pink, and white covered the room like a fairy tale wonderland. There were streamers and balloons of those three colors floating freely all around the area for the big celebration. Everyone from all over were coming to the festive occasion. Today is Rini's eleventh birthday and everything was going according to plan.

She smiled as she walked in and admired the brightness and life that glowed in the room. She knew her daughter would be more than happy to see that everything was absolutely perfect. She sighed contently as she felt someone come slowly behind her and place a small kiss on her shoulder. She elegantly turned around and smiled at the man that gave her a shiver down her spine from his touch. He was tall, dark, and handsome. His eyes that carried the color of the deep sea and his hair that no longer held that dark color of the midnight sky called ebony but a deep purple that symbolized royalty. His overall physique was built to perfection. He was the symbolism of the perfect man. She turned around and faced the decorations once again. She felt his arms wrap around her waist so she placed her arms on his to return the affection.

"Do you think she'll like it Endymion?" asked Serenity as she admired how the lights in the room brought out the colors of the decorations.

"No, I think she'll love it." said Endymion tightening his grasp on his wife slightly.

"Good because it took us forever to make it just right but I think she would of loved it either way. She's growing up so fast now, I still can't believe she's eleven already. Are we that old already? " said Serenity as she felt her youth being sucked out of her.

Endymion laughs at his wife's assumption. "Of course not darling, you still look exactly as when I first met you." he said with a small smirk on his face. She turned around to face him but he quickly removed the smirk before she could see.

"Good answer." said Serenity giggling as she pecked him on the lips.

Twenty minutes later a young girl walked into the room and gasped.

"Oh mommy, daddy I love it. Thank you!" said Rini as she ran to give her parents a hug. She wore a white, ruffled halter dress that fit her perfectly that her dad bought for her specially for her birthday. Her hair was not in its usual pigtails but was up in a bun with long tendrils that came out of it. She looked perfect and ready for her party to begin.

"Your welcome my darling, I'm so glad you like it. Everyone will be here soon for your party, are you ready?" asked Serenity as she smiled down at her daughter seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"I think she's more than ready, right pumpkin?" said Endymion.

"Right daddy." said Rini with a big smile on her face but then it disappeared when she remembered something or should I say someone. "Um…dad…will Helios be here tonight?" asked Rini. She waited for him for so long and waited patiently for him to come back to her but every year has been nothing but disappointment. She looks into her dad's eyes for some sign of hope as she waited for him to reply.

Endymion looks at his daughter sadly then at his wife. She looks at him worriedly then looks down.

"I don't know sweetheart, hopefully he'll show up this time." said Endymion to Rini knowing that deep down Helios wasn't going to appear tonight.

"Yea…hopefully." said Rini sadly looking down at her feet trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she quickly popped her head up and stared at the front door as she saw all the people that were invited to the party come inside. She smiled when she saw her friends from school run inside towards her.

"Hey Princess Rini! Happy birthday!" yelled the giggly girls as they gave Rini a hug. The king and queen both smiled at each other. They were both happy that their daughter finally made friends after years of only having the scouts and her parents to talk to.

"Lets go to your room, I've got so much to tell you." said one of the girls as they tugged onto her arm. She looked up at her parents and they both nodded in approval. They all ran upstairs but not before her mother spoke.

"But come back down soon so you can greet your guests." said Serenity watching as the girls ran up the stairs into the hallway.

"Ok mom!" yelled Rini before she closed the door to her room. They went straight to her bed and plopped on it.

"Ok, so remember Josh from math class?" said the brunette as she laid on the bed on her stomach propping her head up with her hands.

"Yea, what about him?" asked Rini curiously. She knew exactly who her friend was talking about because he was the cutest guy in the class. There were actually a lot of cute guys in her school but for some reason only one guy stayed on her mind and that was Helios.

"Well, he totally kissed me on the cheek after school and asked me to go out with him." said the brunette and all the girls squeaked in excitement except for Rini as she only smiled.

"That's nice…" said Rini nonchalantly.

"You don't seem very interested. What's on your mind? Is it a guy?" asked her friend sensing her sadness.

"Actually yea it is." said Rini feeling her cheeks flush a little.

"What's his name?" asked her blonde friend. "What school does he go to?"

"His name is Helios and well…he doesn't really go to school." said Rini as she played with the hem of her dress. She always got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she would talk or think about him.

"Oh so he's older?" asked the red headed one.

"Well yea but not that much older." said Rini

"What does he look like?" asked the red head again.

"He's tall, handsome, and nice and dreamy and…absolutely perfect." said Rini with dreamy eyes.

"Sounds romantic…will he be here tonight?" asked the brunette

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while so I don't know if he'll even show up tonight." said Rini as she downcast her eyes in disappointment. She felt her heart shatter into pieces thinking about never seeing him again.

"Maybe he will, you'll never know." said her friend for reassurance.

"Maybe…" said Rini softly but never looking up

"Girls! It's time!" yelled the queen from the stairs. Rini looked at her bedroom door.

"Coming mom!" yelled Rini. "We should go you guys, we'll see what happens tonight." said Rini as she jumped off her bed and opened her bedroom door. The four girls elegantly went down the stairs as to be careful not to trip and fall from stepping on their dresses. Rini smiled as she approached her parents with the girls following close behind.

"Happy birthday small lady, I hope I'm not too late." said the mysterious person behind Rini. She turned around to only squeak in joy at the person in front of her.

"Hotaru! I'm so glad you could make it!" said Rini as she squeezed her long time friend tightly in an embrace. The last time she saw Hotaru was a year ago, on her last birthday party.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. How has everything been?" asked Hotaru as she handed her a bouquet of flowers. Rini smelled them and smiled.

"Thank you Hotaru. Everything has been great, couldn't get any better." said Rini. Hotaru smiled then turned to look at the king and queen.

"Your majesties. It's been a long time." said Saturn bowing respectfully at them. They both nodded.

"Yes it has my friend. It's so nice to see you again. Welcome back." said Neo Queen Serenity as she approached the young girl and hugged her. Hotaru returned the embrace warmly. Even though Serena was now the queen, she would always be the same old quirky girl from years ago.

"Lets go enjoy the party, shall we?" said Endymion interrupting the small reunion.

"Definitely!" said Rini as she went into the ballroom approaching the sailor scouts that were keeping the guests company. Everyone else followed close behind.

Three hours later the party ended. As the King and Queen said their goodbyes and thank yous to everyone that attended the party, Rini stood from a distance watching as everyone left and noticing that a certain someone never showed up.

"Why didn't you come Helios?" said Rini to herself feeling crushed at the thought. Everything was so perfect but it all went crashing down when he never showed. She looked up when she noticed her parents walking towards her.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" asked Endymion with worry evident on his face. Rini looked at her father trying to fight back the tears.

"He never came papa…he never came…" said Rini as the tears came streaming down her face. Serenity frowned as she watched her daughter's tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." said Serenity as she bent down to hug her daughter. "I wanted this night to be perfect for you, I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way you hoped." said Serenity as she wiped her daughter's cheeks.

"It's not that mom, the party was everything I wanted but I really wish Helios could of came to see me. Why hasn't he come for me yet?" asked Rini as the tears kept coming.

"I don't know my darling, maybe he's been really busy and is trying to find the time to finally come and see you. But for now he can only come in your dreams, does he not?"

"Yea I see him all the time in my dreams." said Rini as he crying subsided and she started wiping her cheeks dry.

"Well you can get the chance tonight, just like you do every night and see him." said Serenity

"I guess you're right…ok… I'll go to bed then so I can see him on my birthday. Goodnight mom, dad!" said Rini as she hugged her mom and dad goodnight and ran to her room.

"You know she gets that hopeless romantic stuff from you." said Endymion as he kissed her softly on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Once they pulled away they looked at each other lovingly.

"I can show you how much of a hopeless romantic I can be if you join me to our room." said Serenity with a sly look on her face.

"Sounds like a plan." said Endymion as they both walked hand in hand to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

A few minutes later Rini came back down the stairs still in her birthday dress and looked around the corner to make sure her parents were in their room. She let out a breath of relief then walked down the hall, past her parents room, and towards the door where the keeper of time lurked. She slowly opened the double doors and immediately was blinded by the fog.

"Pu?…Pu?! I need your help! Where are you?!" yelled Rini as she tried to make her way through the fog. She looked around and still couldn't find where her friend was hidden.

"Pu? I need you to help me get to Helios. Please help me!" yelled Rini towards nothing it seemed. "where could she be?" she asked herself as she continued to wonder around the eerie place.

"Oh I give up." said Rini after ten minutes of looking for Sailor Pluto. She headed towards the doors but ended up tripping on something and fell what looked like to be face first to the ground but instead of hitting the floor she continued to fall. When she noticed this she began to scream. She tried to grab onto something but there was nothing around her to hold on to so she continued to fall. After what seemed like forever she finally hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" said Rini as she rubbed her bottom trying to sooth the pain. She got up once the pain subsided and observed the area around her. It was a small open field covered in flowers with trees and bushes surrounding the meadow. She giggled as fireflies swarmed around her in a circle then flew away. The place was absolutely beautiful and although Crystal Tokyo had plenty of areas like this because she knew her hometown like the back of her hand, she had never seen this place before. She decided to see if maybe if she climbed up on something that she would be able to see anything further up ahead. Before she could find anything useful for her; she heard someone coming in from a distance. She quickly knelt down behind a bush and looked out. Not even a minute later a tall man in black armor came into view.

"That kind of looks like…" whispered Rini but stopped when she heard someone else close by.

"My love? Is that you?" asked the man as he looked to where the noises were coming from.

"Yes, it is me. I'm so glad you could make it." said the woman as she walked into the man's embrace.

"Me too, it was a hassle with my guards but I made it nonetheless. I could sense the sadness in you. What is wrong?" asked the dark man.

"What else would bother me? You are to be wed to another, it's all I think about." said the woman as she buried her face into his chest. The man stayed silent and soothed the woman in pain by caressing her head lovingly.

"Please say something." said the mysterious woman into his chest.

"What do you want me to say? I do not wish for this but I have no choice. My father arranged it and does nothing but lecture me on how good it would be for our planet whenever I refuse the marriage. He is the King after all and if this is what he wants then that is how it will have to be." said the man.

"It's not fair, I cannot let you be with another; I cannot!…It pains me so." she said softly then she lifted her head and looked at the man straight in the eyes. "Lets leave…lets run away together and never come back." said the woman as her tears streamed down her cheeks like mini waterfalls that reflected off the moonlight.

"It is not that simple my love. We will be found and either way our love is forbidden. You know you cannot leave your people as I could not do the same to mine." said the man feeling his heart break in two as he watched his love cry in pain of her heart. The woman felt reality hit her again and continued to cry into his chest.

"Shh…you should go to bed my love. I will see you tomorrow, I promise." said the man. The woman only nodded and lifted her head up once again.

"I love you Endymion." said the woman as she leaned towards the man's face.

"And I you Serenity." said the man in black as he closed the gap between them and gave her a passionate kiss. She gasped a little not thinking his kiss would be so passionate and he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments they finally broke apart panting because of lack of air.

"Good night my darling." said Serenity as she walked away back to the moon.

"Good night." said Endymion as he watched her walk away.

Rini gasped as everything hit her. "Mommy, daddy?" she said but then she quickly put her hand to her mouth as she noticed she was being quite loud. Endymion quickly turned his head hearing a voice close by.

"Who's there?" said Endymion as he continued to look around and began to walk towards where Rini was hidden. Rini shut her eyes tightly and kept her hands on her mouth.

"_Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me." _said Rini mentally as she felt him getting closer and closer to her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said Endymion with anger in his voice. The last thing he needed was someone spying on him and Serenity.

Rini slowly opened her eyes and got up to face him. "Um…I'm Rini. I got lost and well…I ended up here. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you guys, I just got scared and hid." said Rini never looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Do you need help finding your way back home?" asked Endymion as his voice changed to one of concern. Rini sighed deeply in relief as she heard the change of tone in his voice and bravely looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I don't think you can help me with that mister, it's too far away for even you to find." said Rini. Once she looked into his deep sea blue eyes a strange feeling came to Endymion, like he knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He seemed like he was in a daze as he kept staring at the young girl.

"Sir? Are you ok?…Hello?!" yelled Rini as she tried to snap the man out of his trance.

"Huh?…oh I'm sorry…you seem very familiar to me, do I know you?" asked Endymion never leaving his gaze from the girl.

"I don't think so…" said Rini. _"I don't think it would be a good idea to say anything, I don't want to mess up the timeline as much as I've done already."_ said Rini to herself.

"Oh…Well, a young girl like you should not be here in the woods by herself at this hour. Care to come with me to my home? I think my mother and father would not mind if you stayed for a bit while we figure out how to get you home. Is that alright with you?" asked Endymion as he smiled warmly at Rini. She smiled softly at him already feeling comfortable.

"Sure!" yelled Rini excitedly. _"I'll finally get to meet grandma and grandpa. This is great!" _said Rini to herself as she reached out to grab Endymion's hand. Once their hands touched Endymion gasped.

_Tall buildings surrounded him from where he was standing. Bright lights illuminated from those great buildings_ _which lit up the whole town. Everything around him was something out of a dream, it was incredible. He looked to his right and noticed someone beside him. A slender woman with long hair stood looking at him though it was only her silhouette so he could not make out that many features. The woman reached for his hand and he held it and at that moment a smile crept onto his face as he felt instant love and was oddly comfortable and attached to the woman. He stared at her hoping he could make out a face but was interrupted when he noticed someone else in front of him. When he looked down it was a silhouette of a girl no taller than two and a half feet. She looked up at him and reached out for his hand and as he took her miniature hand his heart swelled up with joy and attachment. He looked back at the woman next to him and noticed she was about to say something but then everything disappeared._

"Hello? Are you ok? Hey!!" yelled Rini as she waved her arms wildly in front of Endymion's face. He blinked several times then looked at her intensely. "You blank out a lot, don't ya?" asked Rini. He kept his gaze on her, completely ignoring her question.

"Where did you say you came from again?" asked Endymion curiously.

"Uh…from over there…somewhere…" said Rini as she giggled nervously. She looked down at her toes as she rocked back and forth nervously with her hands behind her back. Endymion looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh…well lets get going shall we?" said Endymion as he grabbed her hand and headed towards his home. _"This is going to be an interesting night". _thought Endymion to himself.

Once they reached his home, Rini looked at it in awe. The place was huge and it looked exactly how it did in the pictures that her father kept stashed away. She had never seen grass so green and flowers so beautifully in bloom. It was like a dream as she continued to walk towards the entrance of the palace. The tall double doors we made of wood with what seemed like gold bars that held it together with gold handles to top it off. She stood staring at it not daring to touch the handles of the doors afraid she would tarnish the brightness that gleamed off of them. Endymion reached for them and opened one of the doors in one swift movement and led her inside. She looked down to notice that the floor was made of dark marble and could hear her shoes clank on the floor with every step she took. She looked to her left to look at the walls. They were a deep blue color just like her father's eyes, just like Endymion's eyes. As she continued to walk with him, all she could hear was the clanking of her shoes on the marble floor as they headed towards another wooden door but much smaller than the one at the entrance. He opened it and walked in with her still hand in hand. They were inside a library which held books on the walls that started from the floor all the way to the ceiling. She looked around and thought about the library that she had in her home looked almost like the one she was looking at right now. She continued to scan the area then gasped when she noticed someone sitting on a lounge chair with a book to their nose.

The man slowly lifted his eyes from the book then slowly put it down on the table next to his chair when he noticed who it was.

"Endymion, my son. What brings you here at this time? You're not here to talk about your arranged marriage again, are you?" asked the man as he stood up from his chair and approached his son. Rini looked up at the man wondering why he still didn't notice her. _"grandpa…"_ said Rini to herself. The man looked just like her father only much older for his hair was gray and he was a bit more broader on the shoulders than her father was but other than that he was the spitting image.

"No father, I have a predicament. I found this young girl by herself outside here in the dark while I was taking a walk and don't quite know where she came from." said Endymion as he looked down at Rini with warm eyes. She smiled as she looked up at him then went serious when she looked at her grandfather. Although he seemed like a kind man, something about him made her nervous.

"Oh?…hmm…what's your name young lady?" asked the King.

"Rini…Its short for Serena." said Rini in a quiet, nervous like tone.

"Rini you say? Beautiful name. You probably get this a lot but did you know you look a lot like the Moon princess. You wouldn't happen to be related to them would you?" asked the King with a raised brow. She felt her heart beat a million times a minute and Endymion's face went pale at the mention of Serenity.

"No I've never got that comment before and no I'm not related to her; I don't even know who she is." said Rini as she tried to keep her cool although feeling like she wanted to throw up from how nervous she was.

"Hmm…where did you come from then little one?" asked the King as he squatted down a bit to her level.

"I don't know…I don't even remember how I got here." said Rini looking away from him as she tried to seem sadden from having "amnesia". The King stood back up again.

"She must have had some memory loss. Well, she could stay here for a while until we figure out where she came from so until then she can sleep in one of the guest rooms. Go ahead and look for your mother so she can escort her there." said Damian as he headed back to his chair.

"Oh! And one more thing son. Once you find your mother, come back because I must speak with you alone." said the King as he grabbed the book he abandoned earlier.

"Yes father." said Endymion as he bowed respectfully at his father then walked away still holding Rini's hand. For some reason; keeping her close felt right, like he needed to protect her from anyone or anything that made her scarred or nervous and he could tell she was nervous when they were speaking to Damian.

They walked around the palace and Rini felt her eyelids were getting awfully heavy but they finally bumped into the Queen in the main office writing something down. She looked up as she felt a presence in the room and smiled lovingly when she saw it was her son. Rini examined the woman. She was a slender woman with long pink hair that stopped mid waist with dark red eyes that looked like two round shaped rubies in her eyes. _"So that's where I get my eyes and hair from." _said Rini to herself.

"My darling, how are you? What are you doing still awake?" She said as she got up from the rather large, dark wooden desk and approached her son giving him a kiss on the cheek. She looked down at the person next to her son and smiled. "And who might this young lady be?" Rini smiled and instantly felt the love for her grandmother. She looked so kind and gentle, just like her mother.

"Her name is Rini, I happened to find her by herself in the night and do not know where she came from so she'll be staying here for a while until we find out where she lives. Father wanted you to escort her to one of the guest rooms; he needs to speak with me." said Endymion as he let Rini's hand go.

"Of course darling." said the Queen. "Shall we?" the Queen asked Rini as she held out her hand for her to take. She nodded happily as she took the Queen's hand.

"Goodnight mother." said Endymion as he went over and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Goodnight son." said the Queen as she watched her son leave to go speak with his father. She looked down at Rini with a strange feeling.

"So you said your name was Rini correct sweetheart." said the Queen as they walked out of the office into the hallway.

"mmhmm, it's short for Serena."

"What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, where are you from?" asked the Queen as she kept her gaze straight ahead.

"I don't remember…" said Rini quietly.

"Oh…well I hope you will like it here. I will make you anything you want for breakfast, what is it that you want?"

"Pancakes!…your highness." said Rini excitedly as she thought about the pancakes that Lita use to make her all the time for breakfast. The Queen giggled.

"Pancakes it is…well here we are." said the Queen as she opened the door to the bedroom. In the middle of the room was the bed which looked like a canopy bed with the armoire on the right side corner and a desk on the other side. There were windows one both the right and left side of the bed, on the wall with a night stand in front of each window. The room was very nicely decorated and Rini loved it.

"By the way, you can call me Sophia so if you need anything my bedroom is in the other hallway across from this one, three doors down on your left. And there should be some nightwear in the armoire for you to change into." said the Queen politely. Rini only nodded as she stared at the Queen still not believing that right at this moment she was looking at her grandmother.

"Alright well goodnight sweetie and I'll see you in the morning." said the Queen as she kissed the girl on the forehead. She gasped when she realized what she just did, not knowing what possessed her to do that. For some reason though, she felt a strong bond towards the young girl but didn't know why.

"Goodnight." said Rini as she watched Queen Sophia's retreating form then closed the door behind her. Once the door clicked shut, she took in a deep breath then walked over to the armoire and opened it and pulled out a night gown that looked small enough for her to wear. Once she changed she hopped right onto bed. She quickly got under the covers and smiled to herself.

"My time here is going to be very interesting." said Rini before she turned off the lamp on her bedside and went to sleep.

Back in the library…

"Father, you wish to speak with me?" asked Endymion as he entered the library once again. He looked up from the book and set it down on the table next to the chair again.

"Yes son, it's about your future bride-to-be. It seems that we finally got the people from the new moon to agree to let their Queen wed with you." said the King as he got up from his chair.

"Father…can we think about this for a moment. I do not think that this will…" said Endymion but was cut off by his frustrated father.

"that it will be better for our kingdom? Of course it will be better for our kingdom! I prefer to be in alliance with the New Moon Kingdom then with anyone from the Silver Alliance."

"Why do you think that? The planets from the Silver Alliance are not bad if you would just open your eyes and see."

"I have seen! And I do not agree with having to follow the rules of the Moon Kingdom, at least with the New Moon Kingdom they do not make such a preposterous request. With them we can still rule as our own kingdom."

"But there's something not right with the New Moon, I feel like they will try to take over the whole universe once they have us on their side." said Endymion as he tried to reason with his father.

"That's enough of your assumptions! You're excused." said Damian raising his voice in frustration.

"But father…"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!…now go to bed, the wedding plans will begin starting tomorrow so you will need a good nights rest." shouted the King as he exited the library and headed to his bedroom.

"Yes father." said Endymion with a short bow before the door closed. He stood there for a moment as he thought about what his father just told him.

"I tried Serenity…I tried…" whispered Endymion before leaving the library and heading towards his room as well; dreading what tomorrow will bring him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for the long wait but my computer messed up AGAIN so I lost all my beautiful work and also because I started a second job and I don't really have a lot of time to myself but don't worry I haven't abandoned this story. I like all you readers too much and this story to just up and leave it to collect dust so here's chapter 3. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon and never ever will because I wasn't smart enough to come up with such a great story.**

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she felt the morning sun shine through her crystal window. She was about to roll out of bed when she felt something beneath her rise then smoothly sink back down. She then quickly remembered last night and flushed a little with a small smile on her lips. She looked up and saw her husband still asleep with his arm wrapped around her small waist. Not wanting to wake him, she slowly moved his arm from her waist making sure he didn't feel her touch. As she was about to crawl quietly off the bed, the same arm that was around her waist grabbed her once again and brought her right back down to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Endymion with his eyes still closed while still lying on the bed.

"Only to get dressed my dear husband, unless you think it would be best to stay in bed all day." said Serenity with a flirtatious tone in her voice. She giggled as he started to caress her waist softly sending shivers all over her body.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea but unfortunately we don't get that luxury since we have a planet to rule." said Endymion. With a smirk on his face he opened his eyes and sat up bringing Serenity with him. She nuzzled her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do we have to? Do you know how long it took us to get to where we are only to do _this _when it's time to sleep? It's not fun being a Queen if I don't get time with my husband." mumbled Serenity as she kissed his neck on the word "_this_" then pouted. Endymion laughed at his wife's childish ways that never seemed to disappear once she became Queen.

"It would of happened either way my love, we still have our daughter. Which by the way we should get dressed so we could wake her up because if she's anything like her mother then she's still asleep." said Endymion as he smirked at her, pecked her on the lips, and got up off the bed. Serenity gave him a death glare before following his lead.

"Very funny Darien Shields, I'll have you know that I'm improving in that area and I'm very proud of myself I might add." said Serenity with a sophisticated tone. "I did it today, didn't I?"

He looks at his wife at the sound of his full name as he tried not to laugh but before he could answer there was a knock at their bedroom door. Endymion quickly finished buttoning his tuxedo then opened the door only to see a tall raven haired girl with a slightly concerned expression on her face.

"Good morning your majesties, may I speak with you both?" asked Mars.

"Of course, how about we talk in the main office." said Endymion. Mars only nodded her head once as she walked towards the office and waited for them. Endymion slowly closed the door behind her.

"What was that about? Is everything alright?" asked Serenity as she finished putting on her dress.

"I hope so." was all Endymion said as he escorted Serenity to their meeting place.

They opened the door to the main office to find Mars sitting, patiently waiting for them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Rei. What's wrong? You look concerned about something." said Serenity as she sat down next to her friend.

"I'm sorry to worry you both but for some reason this morning; I had the urge to do some fire reading which caused me to wake up and when I did it, I saw something rather odd." said Mars never looking Serenity directly in the face.

"What did you see?" asked Endymion as he followed his wife and sat on a chair next to her.

"Someone or something will awaken their powers to the max. I don't know who or what and I don't know when but I saw it. I'm concerned that it will be something like the negaverse which will cause great damage to our city once again if it awakens." Mars eyes went wide as she spoke fearing the worst. She then looked at Serenity as she saw a hint of fear in her eyes but as quickly as she saw it, it disappeared.

"If it does happen then we will be prepared to stop it at all costs. We won't let anything happen to this city again." said Serenity as she looked at her friend with a regal look to her. Mars couldn't help but smile as she noticed how much Serenity looked like her mother. She quickly hid her smile and looked at Serenity seriously.

"I will keep doing my fire reading to see if I can pick up anything else, maybe I'll catch something I didn't see before." said Rei as she stood up from her chair. She bowed to them and exited the room. Once the door shut behind her, Serenity turned to face her husband.

"Endy? What if she's right and something does attack us again? What if we're not strong enough to defeat them this time? What if…" started Serenity but stopped as Endymion interrupted her.

"Don't worry so much meatball head, we still don't know who or what it is yet. We'll find out soon enough." said Endymion as he caressed her hand.

"Yea you're right, I know I shouldn't…heeeyy…did you just call me meatball head? That's not nice you jerk." said Serenity as she released her hand from his grip and playful began to poke him. Endymion chuckled as he tried to block her pokes. He finally decided to just grab both her hands then kiss her fingers tenderly. She smiled lovingly at his display of affection.

"We should go and wake up Rini don't you think?" asked Endymion as he led her out the office. They went up the stairs, down the hall, and finally reach Rini's bedroom door. Serenity lightly knocked on her door but no one answered.

"Rini sweetie, it's time to get up." said Queen Serenity as she knocked on her door again and still not receiving an answer.

"She's probably still sleeping." said Endymion as he opened the door. Once they were in they looked towards her bed.

"Rini?"

Silver Millennium…

Rini wakes up to a knock on her door. With her head still on her pillow, face first, she reaches to the night stand looking for her lamp to turn on; forgetting that she's not home. When she finally realizes that she can't find it, she lifts her head from her pillow and gasps.

"Oh my God where am I?" she asked herself as she examined the room. "Oh no…it wasn't a dream? Mom…Dad…where are you?" She was about to lay back down when she heard a knock on her door again.

"Come in!" yelled Rini staying completely still on the bed waiting for someone to come in. When the door opened she immediately smiled in relief.

"Good morning dear, are you ready for those pancakes?" said Sophia as she entered the room.

"You bet!" yelled Rini excitedly as she jumped out of the bed three feet into the air. She quickly ran to the armoire looking for that pink spaghetti strap dress she found in there when she found her pajamas.

"I'll give you a minute to change dear." said Sophia as she closed the door to her room. Rini quickly began to change, she felt her stomach grumble as she put on the dress. She couldn't wait for those pancakes. Once she was completely dressed and she brushed her hair out, she opened the door to find the Queen standing there waiting for her.

"You look beautiful darling, now lets go." said the Queen as she led her down the hall towards the kitchen. There was nothing but silence as they walked to kitchen so the Queen decided to break the silence.

"It is amazing how you look so much like the moon princess but you say you've never met her. How odd…well, I can tell my son is quite taken with her even though he's never told me." said the Queen matter-of-factly. Rini looked at her stunned from her comment.

"How do you know that if he's never told you?" asked Rini curiously never leaving her gaze from the Queen.

"A mother knows when their child is bothered, sad, happy, and even in love. My son loves her and I'm sure she feels the same but when you're royalty you have certain duties that you must abide by. I want my son to be happy and seeing him the way he is right now upsets me but his situation is beyond my reach even though I am his mother, his protector." said the Queen as they finally reached the kitchen. Rini kept quiet after hearing what the queen had to say. She got that feeling that something just wasn't right.

"_Wow…Mama and Papa weren't allowed to be together. Why would anybody keep anyone from being together if they're in love?" _said Rini to herself as she watched the queen take out the utensils, a bowl, and a pan.

"So you make pancakes?" asked Rini curiously. She never heard of a Queen making her own meals in history class unless it was her mother.

"Well we have servants but I like to give them a break sometimes and do things for myself, its something that Endymion took after me." said Sophia as she smiled sweetly at her.

"You know, there is something about you dear that makes me feel like being a mother towards you and I do not know why but I do not mind it." said Sophia as she started to mix all the ingredients together. Rini smiled at her, all the while knowing why she felt that way.

"Can I help?" asked Rini as she grabbed a spoon to help mix the batter. They continued to chat away as they made the pancakes and ate them. Once they were done they quickly cleaned up and headed out.

"Does Endymion not eat breakfast?" asked Rini as they walked towards the front doors of the castle.

"Oh yes he does dear, he just wakes up quite early for his sword training with his guards. That's where we're heading too." said Sophia. After a few minutes of walking outside; they could hear swords clashing together in a short distance.

"Oh that must be them right now." said Sophia as they finally reached four men who were sword fighting in a way that was odd to Rini. She watched in amazement as they were blocking and avoiding each other's attacks.

"Endymion dear, can you keep our guest entertained for a while. I have important matters to discuss with your father." said Sophia.

"Of course mother." said Endymion as he walked towards them looking rather exhausted.

"Thank you dear." said the Queen, she looked down at the child next to her. "Don't worry, I'll see you around supper time sweetie." she said as she smiled at Rini before walking away.

"Alright you guys, that's enough for today." said Endymion all out of breath.

"Oh come…on…you already…tired because…I'm…not…" said Jadeite also out of breath but trying to play off that he's not. Endymion chuckles, puts his sword away, then looks down at the young girl.

"Well, I usually don't hang out with little girls but I guess one day wouldn't be so bad." said Endymion as he kept his gaze on the little girl in front of him.

"I'm not little! I'm eleven years old thank you very much!" said Rini as she crossed her arms and looked away. Endymion laughed at her childishness.

"You know; you remind me of someone I know very well, she's the same way." said Endymion.

"Oh really? And who might that be?" said Rini teasingly watching as he blushed a little.

"Don't worry about it…you know what, I know where I could take you. I think you'll like it…shall we?" said Endymion. "I'll be back Kunzite, you can keep training them if you want." said Endymion as he looked at Kunzite. He nodded his head and grabbed his sword once again to continue training.

They then walked away as Rini didn't know where she was heading but just kept following the prince. The whole walk there was completely silent until they got to their destination as Rini gasped in shock. The place was absolutely beautiful and magnificent. The ground beneath her was covered in nothing but red roses with a river that ran along the side with glowing trees all around the area. What was in front of her took her breath away. There was a huge crystal building with white steps that led to the front of it.

"Come, lets go." said Endymion as he kept his gaze at the building and began to move forward but stopped when she didn't follow.

"In there? Seriously?" asked Rini as feeling scared but excited at the same time. Endymion looked at her and stood in front of her.

"Yes I am serious, there's nothing to be afraid of; I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." said Endymion as he held out his hand for her to take. Without a second thought she took his hand and followed him to the great building. Once they reached it she took a deep breath and took one step onto the marble steps, then another, then another until they reached the top. The looked in front of them and noticed someone on their knees in front of a crystal monument in the distance.

"Hello good friend, sorry to interrupt you but I want you to meet someone." said Endymion to the mysterious man on his knees. The man slowly got up and turned around.

"It's quite alright my prince, who is it that you want me to meet?" said the man. Once Rini took a good look, she thought her heart had skipped a beat.

"Helios?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Helios?" she whispers to herself as she stares at him in utter shock and disbelief. Endymion heard what she said and looked down at her in confusion wondering how she knew his name.

"How do you know who he is?" asked Endymion. Rini continued to stare at the white haired man as if she just saw a ghost until Endymion's question finally registered.

"Oh…um…I heard of him. The keeper of dreams right?" said Rini nervously as she tried to convince the prince that she's never met that man before in her life. Endymion looks at her suspiciously then shrugs it off. He takes her hand and walks towards the white haired man. With every step they took she felt as though her heart would burst out of her chest. It was Helios, the man she thought about, dreamt about, and just couldn't live without and he was right there in front of them. Once they got to him she let the breath that she was holding in out.

Helios stared at her as if she was heaven sent. She was a beauty and he did notice as her eyes looked at him with hint of sparkle. The most beautiful auburn eyes that he's ever seen and Rini couldn't help but stare back at him. Endymion noticed how they looked at each other so he cleared his throat which snapped them both back to reality.

"I must speak with you about something that's been bothering me old friend. Is it alright if we speak in private for a little while?" asked Endymion.

"Of course my prince." said Helios. Before he walked away, he gazed at Rini one more time. She felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed in embarrassment then walked away to look at a bed of flowers that were close by.

"You seem very fond of her Helios, I've never seen you this way before." said Endymion as he walked with him to a bench close by. He blushes thinking about their encounter earlier and because of what Endymion said.

"She seems different somehow. She carries a beauty of that of the royal moon family, very rare but still different from anyone else that I've ever met. Where did she come from?" asked Helios as they finally sat down on the bench.

"I don't know, I was…uh, taking a walk when I found her outside at night by herself. So we took her in until we found out where she came from because for some reason she doesn't seem to remember." said Endymion.

"Hmm…well, what was it that you wanted to speak with me about my prince?" asked Helios.

"It's about my arranged marriage with the New moon princess. Father believes they would be a good asset but I feel the opposite about it. Something doesn't seem right about them, like their secretly planning something and their waiting until we finally become their allies so they can, I don't know, maybe take over the universe or something of that matter." said Endymion anxiously as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"How do you know this?" asked Helios calmly as he watched Rini pick flowers from a short distance.

"Because of what my people say, I overhear things even though no one thinks I'm listening." said Endymion noticing that he doesn't have his friend's full attention. Helios moves his gaze from the young girl and back to the prince.

"Hmm…is this the only reason why you do not want to marry the New Moon princess or is there something more?" asked Helios as he looked at Endymion seriously knowing that there is something else that he wants to let out.

"Are you not the keeper of dreams Helios?" said Endymion as he caught on to his friends question.

"Of course my prince." said Helios.

"Then you know that there is something, or should I say someone…" he sighs as he positions himself to the thinking position. "I don't know what to do. I love her with all my being but this stupid arranged marriage that my father wants is making things difficult for me and her. She won't even look at me sometimes when I speak to her about the situation. She is my everything and I would rather die then be with anyone else but there's nothing I can do to stop this marriage. What do I do?" said Endymion. He sounded like a child who just lost their puppy. He was confused and felt helpless as he could envision the love of his life slowly slip away from his grasp.

"Do not worry about it my prince, your love for each other will conquer any obstacles that you two will face in the future and I know she loves you just as much seeing that all of her beautiful dreams involve you. You are her life as she is yours and nothing and no one is going to take that away from either one of you. Keep your heart strong for her and you will see that your love for each other will be stronger than anything that you two have ever imagined." said Helios as he smiled warmly at Endymion. He could only nod as he knew the chances of him and Serenity to live the happily ever after was slim to none.

Rini glanced their direction in hopes of catching Helios watching her. She giggled when she saw him look at her then quickly turn his head. The urge to talk to him was getting serious for her and she didn't know where to start.

"_What should I say to him? Do I talk about old times? No, Rini don't be stupid, he technically doesn't know you so he would just think you're crazy. Come on Rini think…"_ said Rini to herself.

They both got up from the bench and headed to where Rini was at. She turned her head and noticed they were heading towards her.

"_Oh my god they're coming over here. Ok…think of something to say, anything. Oh hello Helios I've missed you so much, I hope you know that I'm so in love with you…No, I can't say that! Ok…ummm…" _said Rini to herself.

"You alright Rini?" asked Endymion noticing that the girl was whispering to herself. She suddenly jumps not noticing that they were behind her.

"Huh? Oh yea…of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she said rather nervously with a nervous chuckle to add. Endymion looks at her worriedly as if she had just lost her mind.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?…Anyway, is it time to go?" she asked as she got up from the ground and dusted her dress off clean.

"Yes, I have some um…important things to take care of." said Endymion as he looks away. He then turns towards Helios, "my friend, thank you for listening."

"Anytime my prince." said Helios as he bowed to Endymion then turns to Rini.

"Young maiden, it was a pleasure." said Helios as he took her hand and lightly kissed the top of it. Rini almost melted from his tender touch. She could feel her heart flutter from her throat.

"Like wise." said Rini breathlessly. He locked his eyes at her, staring into her ruby red eyes. Endymion looked at them impatiently then finally he cleared his throat. The two came back from their mesmerized dream world and looked away from each other.

"Lets go." said Endymion. He nodded at Helios then walked back toward his castle with Rini following close behind. As she walked away she decided to look behind her shoulder to look at him one last time and saw that he was watching her. She quietly gasped, flushed then quickly turned her head back around.

Helios sighed as he watched their disappearing forms until he could no longer see them then went back to his sanctuary spot, knelt down, and continued to pray.

After twenty minutes they came across a clearing.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." said Endymion looking down at her. Rini only nodded then sat down on the grass. She watched him as he glanced around the area then disappeared through some trees. She sighed as she rocked back and forth with her arms around her knees.

Ten minutes went by and he still wasn't back. "I can't take this anymore, I'm gonna go find him." said Rini to herself as she got up off the ground and headed towards the direction where Endymion walked to. She thought she had lost him until she heard some voices nearby and as she continued to walk she saw Endymion at first and was about to say something but stopped when she saw someone else with him. She noticed him about to turn around towards her but she quickly hid behind a tree before he could see her. She saw that he looked behind him then turn back around to face the other person he was with once more.

"I have received the invitation to your engagement party, you're having a ball correct?" asked Serenity as she stared at him with her glazed eyes.

"A ball? I didn't know that there was going to be one. I guess my father decided to start planning things without me." said Endymion not being able to look at her in the eyes.

"Why are you going through with this? Please don't do this Endymion. For me please don't do this. I know you respect your father and his wishes but I want you for once to do what you want to do and not what your father wants to do." said Serenity pleadingly as she grabbed his hands to hers. He then lifts her hands to his lips and kisses her fingers.

"I've spoken to him so many times and every single time he doesn't listen to what I have to say. I don't know what else to do to convince him otherwise my love." said Endymion

"Then I promise you that I will be dead by the next morning. I would rather die than see you with another." said Serenity as she freed her hands and looked away.

"Never speak of that again! I would die if you were to be gone from my life!" yelled Endymion angrily at Serenity. She gasped at his slightly harsh words, she never knew of Endymion ever yelling at her that it startled her.

" but don't you think being married to another be the same thing as losing me by death?" said Serenity with a raised brow.

"Serenity…" said Endymion as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Serenity looked into his eyes as to find some reasoning. He sighed looking down to the ground.

"Promise me my darling." said Serenity suddenly.

"Promise you what?" asked Endymion curiously.

"Promise me you will not marry anyone that is not me." said Serenity. Endymion chuckles then brushes her cheek slightly with his thumb as he looks at her lovingly.

"I promise." said Endymion. She smiled at his words then leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He took her chin and lifted her head up slowly so he could look into her eyes. He lowered his face to hers until their lips were mere centimeters away from each other. She could feel his warm breath tickle her face as she saw him begin to close the gap between them. Serenity closed her eyes as she felt his lips land on hers. On contact her lips parted slightly and it became an open mouth kiss. Once they broke apart, she automatically felt relaxed and light weight, as if she was walking on clouds.

"I love you." said Endymion as he smiled down at her.

"I love you too." said Serenity.

After hearing the whole conversation, she felt her leg starting to fall asleep so she shook her leg to wake it up but ended up losing her balance and falling on her bottom. She hissed in pain then quickly covered her mouth when she noticed she was being loud.

Endymion looked around, hearing a noise and noticed there was something pink sticking out from one of the trees. He shakes his head then walks towards the tree.

"Rini, what are you doing here?" asked Endymion as he waited for her to come out.

Rini slowly peeked her head around and saw Endymion less than two feet away from her.

"Uh…you took too long so I came to look for you and ended up here." said Rini

"And accidentally heard our entire conversation?" said Endymion sarcastically.

"I didn't hear everything, does that count for anything?" said Rini feeling embarrassed.

"No, but I'm about to leave so wait one second." said Endymion as he turned around to face Serenity once again but noticed she wasn't behind him anymore but in front of where the young, pink haired girl stood.

"Endymion? Who is that? And why does she…look…like me?"


	5. Author's note

Ok…this is not a new chapter…sorry. I just wanted to apologize for taking forever to update. My computer decided to take a dump on me and not work at all so I had to wait to get a new computer. Now I just got a new one yesterday so I'm all excited about it. So once again I want to apologize for the wait but I have to do my new chapter all over because the new one was in my old computer so I lost all of it including my computer. Thank you guys so much for your patience. I appreciate all your reviews and dedication on keeping up with my story. You guys are great!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long everyone but here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

The crystal palace was completely silent as everyone resided into one room. Everyone sat around a huge table in complete silence. All the scouts' heads were down not making eye contact to anyone as the queen had a look of distraught. Darien sat beside his wife with an arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close to comfort her.

"Where could she be?" said Serena finally breaking the awkward silence. Her voice caught everyone's attention and they immediately looked up to look at her. They all wanted to answer but no one could come up with what to say, no answer, nothing. They just stared at her in pity watching the tears stream down Serena's cheeks.

"We will find her, I promise my love. Even if it's the last thing we do." said Darien as to comfort his depressed wife. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to show their own kind of comfort as well.

"We'll search the whole city until every crack and corner has been searched thoroughly. We will come back with her safe and sound." Said Rei in a warrior like stance. Before anybody could say anything else the door to the room they were in slowly opened and the solitary soldier of time made her presence.

"That won't be necessary. Small Lady is not here your highnesses." Said Sailor Pluto. Serena looked at her awkwardly.

"What do you mean? Where could she possibly be then? Please let me know." Said Queen Serenity as she stood up in desperation to find answers but to only be sat back down by her husband. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "Please just tell me where she is if you know." Said Serenity as she kept her eyes closed.

"She's in a different time." Said Sailor Pluto. Serenity quickly opened her eyes once again and stared at the older woman before her.

"Different time?"

"Endymion? Tell me. Who is this?"

"It's too long of a story to speak of at the moment but to make it short I found her alone and brought her in and now I'm trying to find her home again. My father has spoken to me several times about her being here this morning…that…" said Endymion but stopped and took Serenity's arm to take her a little bit further away then began to whisper. "That she might be some kind of spy from the moon…I know it sounds out of the ordinary but you know how my father is. He thinks anyone that isn't or doesn't look like an Earthling is a spy from the moon." said Endymion. Serenity looks sadly at the girl then looks at Endymion again.

"Poor child…what are you going to do with her now? Apparently she is no longer welcomed at your home because of your father."

"I was wondering actually, if she could stay here with you? I mean, she looks so much like you that I don't think it would rouse much suspicion at the moon." Said Endymion as he walked back towards where Rini was. "Long lost family member maybe?"

"Endymion it doesn't work like that where I'm from either." Said Serenity as she rolls her eyes at his ignorance.

"I just want her to be safe my love, for some reason I have this very strong attachment to her and I really don't know why. I only met her yesterday and yet it feels like I've known her almost all my life." Said Endymion as he looks at Rini. Rini only smiles as she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"You know, now that you mention it. I have this strange feeling too when I look at her. Like you want to protect her from anything that would harm her." Said Serenity. She walks towards the girl and looks down at her. "Where did you come from? Have I seen you somewhere before?" asked Serenity.

"No…"was all Rini said. Serenity stared for a little while longer then brought her attention back to Endymion.

"I don't think she likes me very much…" said Serenity but before Endymion could say anything; Rini interrupted.

"No, it's not that. I'm just a little nervous…that's all. I'll go with you if you want me to. Uh…maybe you can help me find where I'm from I guess?" said Rini as she tried her hardest to lie. She did know where she's from, she knew all of it but getting to meet her real grandmother for the first time scared her for some reason. All she heard were stories of what her mother could remember of her but that was it. Her stomach began to churn when Serenity smiled down at her.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. I promise you'll love it at the moon and I know the girls will love you too." said Serenity.

"Girls?" asked Rini.

"Oh of course, you wouldn't know who I'm talking about. Well, just trust me on this one; you'll love them." said Serenity. She looked over back at Endymion.

"I guess I'll see you at the ball in a few days?" said Serenity semi sarcastically. Endymion looked at his love and shook his head slightly.

"Of course my love." said Endymion as he approached her slowly. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips. She sighed into the kiss, always feeling like she was floating on air every time. Rini looked at them dreamy eyed. Their love story was so romantic and she was so excited that she finally got to witness it all instead of just hearing about it from everyone else. Once they parted Serenity grabbed Rini's hand with a rather flushed face from the kiss and began to lead her to her home. Endymion stood there and watched as they walked away until they disappeared into the distance.

As they were walking, it was nothing but complete silence until Rini couldn't take it anymore and asked a question so wanted answered since she's been here.

"Why aren't you and Endymion allowed to be together? You two seem so much in love. I don't understand why anyone would want to keep you two apart." said Rini. Serenity looked at her stunned. She wasn't expecting her to ask her something like that or expecting her to know anything about their forbidden love.

"How do you know that?" asked Serenity still stunned.

"His mother told me. She told me a little but not much to where I understood the real reason why." said Rini as she continued to let Serenity lead her.

"Because…because our kingdoms are not united." said Serenity.

"Well then why don't you guys just unite then. Doesn't seem like something that is that hard to do. Why wouldn't anyone want to be at peace with everyone?"

"It's his father really. He doesn't agree with the way we live and doesn't agree that they should allow someone that is less prosperous than them to reign over them." said Serenity sadly. Rini looked up at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. She had a feeling that seeing them happily accepted together while she's here is never going to happen and she could see Serenity knew that.

"Maybe it'll take something or someone to change the way he sees things." said Rini with a mischievous and yet determined look on her face.

"I doubt it greatly." said Serenity with her continued sad tone in her voice.

"You'll never know." said Rini with a smirk on her face that Serenity didn't see.

A few minutes later Serenity stopped. Rini looked around her and noticed that they were pretty far from any town.

"Now close your eyes and hold my hands. This is going to feel a bit different but you have to promise me that you won't let go of me. Ok?"

"Ok." said Rini as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Serenity followed suit right after and held Rini's hands. Suddenly a big flash of light surrounded them and Rini gasped a little but quickly calmed herself as felt the warmth of the light. Then suddenly she felt a gush a wind and then could no longer feel the ground under her feet. Her heart started to race but she didn't let go of Serenity's hands nor did she open her eyes. Then finally everything seemed to stop. The light was gone along with them warmth and wind and she could finally feel the ground under her feet again.

"You can open your eyes now." said Serenity calmly. Rini opened one eye then the other as she was scared at what she was going to see. Rini gasped at what she saw. It looked like she was in heaven. The place looked so serene and just absolutely beautiful. It looked like everything was made of white gold and pearl. When she looked straight ahead she saw a beautiful white castle surrounded by water and land.

"This is where you live?" asked Rini.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?" said Serenity as she gazed at the castle along with Rini.

"You bet." said Rini starry eyed

"Then let's go. How about we first…" said Serenity but she quickly hushed up when she heard someone coming.

"Oh no…" whispered Serenity.

"What? What's going ooon?" said Rini as she was pulled down behind a tree and some bushes.

"Sshhh! They'll hear you." whispered Serenity as she looked around aimlessly trying hard not to be seen.

"Who's they?..." said Rini but suddenly realized who she was talking about.

"Serenity?! Serenity! Where are you?! We know you're here so come out already!" said dark haired girl already frustrated with the fact that she knew where her princess was all day.

"Maybe she's in the gardens." said the blue haired girl worriedly. She was very worried for her princess, hoping that she wasn't harmed.

"We already looked there but don't worry, we'll find her…Serenity!" said the brunette as she stepped in front of the blue haired one to continue searching.

"Now…when I say, we're going to run as fast as we can over there without being seen ok?" whispered Serenity to Rini. Rini only nodded as she got ready to run.

"Ok, one…two…three." And right after Serenity said three they ran towards the other end of the field that led to one end of the castle but before they even made it half way there they were stopped suddenly.

"There you are princess! Where have you been? Don't you know we were terribly worried about you? Why must you do this every time?" said the blonde keeping a stern look towards Serenity.

"I'm not a child Venus. I can do as I please and if I want to go places on my own then I will." Said Serenity.

"Not when we're not around. We need to know where you are so we can protect you, it's our duty to do as such." Said Venus.

"Well I was not in any harm. I…" started Serenity.

"You were with the Prince of Earth weren't you?" said Rei as she interrupted. "You know it's forbidden for you to see him and yet you keep doing as you please. He is to be betrothed to another for heavens sake and yet you continue to let him break your heart. Why can't you see that?" said Mars not noticing that Rini was standing right next to Serenity listening to every word.

"Because he will never hurt me like you say he will. Like I have already said, I will do as I please." Said Serenity. Mars had the look like she was about to burst into flames and yell when Jupiter jumped in.

"Serenity…lets go inside. Your mother wishes to speak with you." said Jupiter. Serenity nodded then started to follow until she remembered someone that she brought along with her.

"Oh…girls, I want you to meet someone. She will be staying with us for a while" Said Serenity. The girls turned around and looked down to see Rini standing there nervously.

"_Oh my god, it's Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. It's really them. This is beyond crazy." _said Rini to herself.

"Oh hello I'm Mercury!" said Mercury shyly.

"Hello there I'm Jupiter!" said Jupiter.

"Hey I'm Mars!" said Mars.

"Hi I'm Venus!" said Venus.

"Hi everyone." Said Rini still trying to work up her nerves.

"Where did she come from Serenity?" asked Venus.

"Actually someone else that I know did and she can't seem to find her way home and we're going to help her do just that." Said Serenity sweetly. She looked down at Rini noticing she was nervous. She knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be nervous, they're actually very nice when they're not yelling at me." Said Serenity with a giggle. Rini giggled too and suddenly felt a lot calmer.

"Oh sorry about what you just heard earlier. We worry for Serenity a lot and well we have our own way of showing it." said Venus with a laugh. Rini giggled and smiled at them.

"It's ok, you can say I'm already use to it." Said Rini with a smirk remembering when Serena and Rei use to bicker all the time.

"Well then let's go, maybe she could meet the Queen when you go speak with her."

"Of course, would that be alright with you Rini?" asked Serenity as she looked down at the young girl.

"Ok…" said Rini feeling her stomach start to twist and turn. _"Finally, I get to meet who I've been wanting to meet since I was little."_ Said Rini to herself.

"Alright then, let's go." Said Serenity as she led the way to her mother's chambers leaving the four girls behind. Once they walked inside, Rini was in awe. The inside was paved in light blue and white. Every step she took felt like she was stepping on glass. The place had a tranquil feeling to it, much like the outside. Suddenly, the time that had happened to come all too quickly came. Right in front of them was two large doors and Rini knew what was on the other side. Serenity knocked softly on the door.

"Mother? May I come in?" said Serenity softly.

"Of course my darling, come in." said the mysterious voice on the other side. Rini took a deep breath in before Serenity opened the door.

"Hello my darling, I was wondering where you have been."


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright here is chapter 6. I got a request to make my chapters longer so I will do just that. I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far because it's going to start to get a little more interesting with each chapter. Someone that you guys might know is finally going to show up soon from the New moon kingdom so get ready for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sailor moon...(tear)**

"Hello mother. You wish to speak with me?" said Serenity as she bowed her head slightly. Rini could only stare at the woman Serenity was speaking to. She was tall and slender; she had a very elegant look to her. Her poise made her look confident and yet her eyes made her seem gentle as a flower. Her hair was a light blue, much like the colors on their palace walls. The woman reminded her so much of her mother from head to toe.

"Yes darling but I was wondering if you would introduce me to the young lady behind you first." said the Queen with a small smile on her face that instantly warmed Rini when she saw it.

"Oh of course, this is Rini. A friend of mine found her and she seemed to be lost from her home. I was wondering if it would be alright if she stayed with us for a while until she found her way back." Said Serenity. The Queen looked at Rini and she could feel her eyes on her as the woman examined her. Her heart began to race when she saw the Queen get up and walk towards her. She kept her head down because she couldn't look at her as she approached her worried that she would see the fear in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Rini. Just so you know you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need young one." Said Queen Serenity as she smiled down at the girl. Rini slowly looked up at her and felt the warmth radiating from her eyes and instantly felt peaceful. Rini couldn't help but smile back at her grandmother with so much admiration and love that she knew she would instantly feel for her.

The Queen kept her gaze on the young girl and for some reason had the strange urge to just embrace her right then and there but decided to just shake it off and proceed to what she wanted to talk to her daughter about.

"Darling, I wanted to talk to you about a strange rumor that's been going around lately." Said the Queen, with a regal look to her.

"What kind of rumor mother?" asked Serenity rather concerned.

"I'm not quite sure what it is exactly about but it involves a great power that will be arising. I do not know where it will come from but it is said that it will be strong. Something that might even challenge the power of the silver crystal." Said the Queen with slight concern in her voice.

"But that's unheard of mother. What could possibly be more powerful than the silver crystal?" asked Serenity puzzled.

"I'm not sure, I'm not even sure if this power is good or evil but I tell you this so you can be prepared. As the new heir to the throne I want to make sure you can protect this kingdom once I am no longer around so if this power is pure evil then I want to see that you can stop it with your soldiers by your side." Said the Queen feeling nervous for her daughter.

"Of course, I won't let you down mother." Said Serenity as she smiled up at her showing all her courage as she saw the worry in her mother's eyes.

Rini looked at them wide eyed. _"Wow, her mother is already testing her. But I know she'll do great. If Sailor moon beat Galaxia then I'm sure Serenity can beat any evil that might be coming their way."_ Said Rini to herself as she watched them. Queen Serenity noticed the young girl watching them so she stopped her conversation short with Serenity.

"You have nothing to worry about, everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." Rini only nodded in response. "Darling, now why don't you show her to her bedroom then show her around the palace afterwards." Said the queen with a warm smile.

"Yes mother…come with me Rini. I'm sure you'll love the room." Rini nodded in response but before she left she approached the queen. The queen looked down at her puzzled as she watched her approach her.

"It was nice to meet you your highness. By the way, I know everything will be ok. I have confidence in her just as much as you do." whispered Rini as she curtsied to show her respect. The queen smiled at Rini for her comment then watched as her daughter disappeared with girl in hand.

"Who could this young girl be?" asked the queen to herself then resumed to sitting back down onto her throne.

"I know you'll like it here, it's very peaceful besides the occasional bickering that Mars and I have but other than that you'll feel very comfortable here." Said Serenity with a giggle. Rini looked at her and laughed as well. Five minutes went by and they finally made it to the bedroom.

"Alright, here we are." Said Serenity as she stood in front of the door. "I don't know what your room looks like but hopefully you'll feel comfortable in here." Serenity opened the doors to reveal a room almost identical to the one Rini has back home. The room was pink and white with a sheer curtain that went around the bed and lights that gleamed from every corner of the room with the help of the light that shined through the window.

"This use to be my bedroom when I was a young girl then I moved to the bigger one that I have now. My mother let me choose how I wanted my room decorated and I always told myself that if I ever have a daughter that I would decorate her room just like this one." Said Serenity as she stared at the room. All the memories of her childhood came rushing back to her as she admired her old room.

Rini smiled and ran into the room and jumped on the bed. "I think this will do just fine." Said Rini as she stared at the ceiling admiring the crystal shards that glistened on it.

"Well, once you get yourself situated come to the gardens. I will be there with the girls ok?" said Serenity

"Sure, no problem." Said Rini as she kept her gaze at the ceiling. She waited until Serenity closed the door to explore the rest of the room. The bed was so soft and comfortable just like her own bed back home. Nothing but pink and white surrounded the entire room which helped Rini feel more at home. She got off the bed and noticed something shining on the dresser on the opposite side of the room. She slowly approached it and gasped when she saw what it was. On the dresser was a gold star locket that lay there silently. She hesitantly reached over, grabbed it, and opened it. The music that was playing was so soothing. It reminded her of when she was really little; her mom put an object in her room that played the exact same tune whenever she couldn't sleep. Then sure enough once the song was over she was already sound asleep. Rini smiled at the memory then she gasped when she remembered that she was supposed to meet Serenity and the girls out in the garden. She quickly placed the locket back where she found it and headed out the bedroom door.

Once she was out in the hallway she realized that she didn't know where the garden was. Before she headed out anywhere she noticed a woman with long, dark purple hair walking near some pictures. She approached the lady while examining all the pictures before she spoke to her. She noticed one of her mother when she was really little with her grandmother holding her hand as they were walking outside it seemed.

"_I looked so much like mama when she was little. I wonder what mama was like when she was really young." _Said Rini to herself as she continued to stare at the picture.

"Nice picture isn't it young one?" said the woman. Rini gasped because the woman caught her off guard.

"Oh…yea it is. Um…can you point me to the gardens please." Said Rini staring at the woman. She had the feeling she knew her from somewhere.

"Of course, just continue down the hall until you see a tall white door on your left and that door is the entrance to the gardens." Said the mysterious woman.

"Thank you…" said Rini before she took off down the hall. She glanced behind her one more time and noticed that the woman was still staring at her as she walked away. Something about her seemed so familiar and the woman looked at her as if she felt it too.

After a few minutes she finally found the door and opened it. The first thing she noticed was all the different colors that caught her eye. The garden had many different flowers all around on the ground. She bent over to pick one up but was interrupted by the call of her name.

"Rini! Over here!" yelled Serenity as she waved her arms to get Rini's attention. She had a small smile on her face then walked towards Serenity and the girls.

"Hey Rini, do you like your room?" asked Jupiter

"Yea, it's very pretty. I love it because it has my favorite color in it, pink!" said Rini with a bit of excitement.

"Well, don't worry about a thing. We'll make sure you feel right at home." said Lita

"So anyway, I'm so excited about the ball. Ku…I mean General Kunzite I'm sure will be attending." Said Mina trying to hide the joy of possibly seeing a certain someone in a few days.

"Oh please Venus, you know as well as I do that you can't wait to see him ever since you met him that one day we visited Earth." Said Mars.

"Well, I will admit that he is rather handsome. Besides I saw the way you would look at General Jedite as well Mars." Said Venus with a smirk. Mars' face turned a deep shade of red when she said it.

"That's not true! I…I don't know what you're talking about. He's probably an arrogant creep just like the rest of them." Said Mars as she tried to hide the fact that she was lying.

"I think you only say that because you want to make it seem like you hate men Rei." Said Mercury matter-of-factly.

"Look who's talking Mercury, I know you well enough to know that you put up this front thinking nobody is noticing when in actuality you looked at General Zoisite with brilliant stars in your eyes." Said Rei with frustration. Amy's cheeks quickly turned red and turned her head so no one would see the change in color to her face.

"Lay off Rei, She likes the man…so what? I'll admit that I have some affectionate feelings towards General Nephrite if that makes you ladies feel any better. Something about his long brown hair and dark blue eyes attract me so." Said Jupiter staring off into the distance as she remembered her first meeting with the general.

"Girls, please…Lets not talk about these things in front of the girl." Said Serenity.

"You're right we shouldn't. We know our place when it comes to our affection towards someone that is impossible to be with especially if he's betrothed." Said Rei mockingly. Serenity could feel the fire showing through her eyes as she felt like choking her guardian. But before she could say anything Princess Mercury quickly jumped in.

"Princess isn't it time for your Venusian lesson. How about we get started in the main dining hall." Said Mercury.

"I think I'm going to skip that lesson today. I still have to give our guest a tour of the palace. Isn't that right Rini?" said Serenity

"Oh yeah, let's go then." Said Rini

"Alright, well don't wonder to far out of the palace grounds if you know what I mean." Said Venus eyeing Serenity. She knew her princess better than anybody and knew what she was capable of.

"Of course Sailor Venus." Said Serenity as she grabbed Rini's hand leading her to the outskirts of the garden. They waited until Serenity was a good distance away to continue talking.

"You know Mars, you could avoid some of those comments that you tend to let come out of your mouth so swiftly sometimes." Said Venus

"Well she needs to know that we worry for her and that we don't want her to get hurt. I can only see this relationship that she has with the Earth prince become a disaster in the end. These visions that I've been having are not helping the situation either." Said Mars

"I'm sure with us by her side everything will be just fine. She seems to mature more and more every day so I wouldn't be surprised that if these visions that you are having do come true, then she can stop any evil force that challenge the silver crystal." Said Venus. Mars looked at her with worry evident in her eyes. She didn't feel right underestimating this power that might be appearing soon.

"How about we go inside girls and have a little something to eat and drink while we wait for the girls to come back." Said Jupiter. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement as they all walked back inside the palace.

"So how do you like everything so far?" asked Serenity looking off into the distance.

"Everything is so beautiful here, it reminds me a little of my home. How everything is so vibrant and alive. Much like Earth." Said Rini

"Hmm…well since you've seen the entire kingdom. How about we take a visit to Earth?" said Serenity with a smirk on her face while staring at the bright blue orb just ahead.

"But didn't Sailor Venus say…" started Rini but was cut off.

"And? Her word is not law. How about it? Coming with me?" asked Serenity as she held out her hand. Rini looked at Earth then looked at the palace then looked back at Earth.

"Alright…let's go!" said Rini excited that she was going to see Endymion again and possibly Helios.

"Wonderful, alright remember what I told you. Close your eyes and don't peek." Said Serenity as she focused her powers to teleport to Earth. Rini quickly closed her eyes as she felt Serenity's powers swarm all around her. As quickly as they left they landed on Earth.

"Alright we're here, come on. I know where he usually meets me." Said Serenity as she forcefully grabbed Rini's hand and dragged her down the woods. After 10 minutes they finally reached an open field, the same one where Rini fell from the sky and found Endymion. But as they looked around he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he? He is usually here because he comes and waits for me everyday." Said Serenity as she searched all around her for her prince. Rini only shrugged as she was just as confused as her.

"That only leaves me one choice, we have to go get him." Said serenity as she once again grabbed Rini by her hand and dragged her.

"B-but that's crazy, we'll get caught. What if one of the generals see us or worse; the King catches us?" asked Rini. She was in shock; she didn't know her mother use to be this daring. Serenity only ignored her as they were speed walking towards the castle. After what seemed like forever they finally made it to the castle. Rini stood there almost out of breath as she leaned against the wall of the castle.

"Alright, come with me inside. I know the castle like if it were my own. He is most likely in his bedroom." Said Serenity as she headed towards the two big double doors. Rini quickly stood close behind her as she followed her down a hallway. A maid was close by and they both quickly hid behind a pillar until the maid passed by the opposite direction of where they were going.

"Okay, let's go. We're almost there." Said Serenity as she crept through the hallway dodging every single maid and servant that passed by. She was real good at this, almost too good at this.

"His room is only a few more doors down. So lets try to get there without being seen." Whispered Serenity but before she reached his bedroom she noticed a door slightly open with light that shown through. She was about to ignore it when she heard Endymion's voice inside.

"Wait, he's in there. Come, lets listen." Whispered Serenity as she pressed her ear against the door with Rini following her lead.

"Father, this can't be something that she wants." Said Endymion as he ran his hand through his jet black hair.

"Of course it is, is it not dear?" asked the King as he looked at the young woman.

"Yes it is your highness, I would like nothing more than to marry your son and join our Kingdoms as one." Said the woman

Serenity's eyes went wide when she heard the woman's voice.

"But this is not what I want. I want…" started Endymion but was cut off but his angered father.

"What we need is a little more important than what you want right now son! I don't see why you do not give her a try. She is quite beautiful and seems like she would make a good wife and things would also be so much better for us once our kingdoms are united." Said the King.

"I promise I will make you very happy your highness." Said the woman as she wrapped her arms around his arm. He didn't look at her as he just stared at the crackling fire that burned in the fireplace.

Rini felt something bad in the pit of her stomach when she heard the woman's voice. She knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it so she continued to listen to the conversation.

"Then it's settled, your room is ready for you to stay in. The ball will be in a few days so we can be sure you'll be attending it with your future husband by your side." Said the king. The woman smiled.

"Thank you so much your highnesses, well I should retire to my room. Goodnight your majesty; Prince Endymion." Said the woman as she bowed respectfully.

"Goodnight Princess Nehelenia." Said Endymion without looking at her in the eyes.

Rini gasped feeling like she was about to throw up. _"It can't be her! It just can't be!" _said Rini to herself before she was dragged to a dark corner.

**Eek! Oh no it's Nehelenia! This story is about to get real interesting with Nehelenia around so I'll try to update as soon as possible so I don't keep you guys in suspense for too long. Thank you guys for continuing to be my loyal fans. Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Lol! I know Endymion sounds like a wimp right now everyone but he just respects his father. Don't worry though, all that will change soon. Well here's chapter 7, I hope I didn't keep all of you waiting for too long.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Sailor moon, only of this story.**

Rini jumped slightly as she felt two hands pull her to a dark corner. She thought she was caught and was waiting for the person that had a hold on her to reveal that they have found her but instead all she heard was a womanly whisper.

"Sshhh…They're coming out." Said Serenity, placing a finger to her lips then putting it down. She watched, more like glared jealously, as Nehelenia walked out gracefully and walked down the dark hallway until she disappeared into the distance. Then not even five minutes later King Damian and Endymion walked out together then split as they departed to their bedrooms. Once the King walked into his bedroom and closed the door; Serenity crept out from the corner.

"Come with me, we're going into Endymion's bedroom." Said Serenity as she pulled onto Rini's arm. Rini looked at her in shock. She couldn't believe that Serenity was crazy enough to walk around the castle as if they were going to greet her with open arms if they were to get caught.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, we can get caught." Said Rini as she tried to free her arm from Serenity's grasp.

"Oh come on, no harm will come to us. I promise." Said Serenity. Rini for some reason trusted her and let her lead her to Endymion's room. They started to walk down a hallway that seemed rather eerie to Rini. The only things that lit the place were these very fancy looking torches that gave off some light. As they continued to walk down the hall they began to pass by several paintings. Every portrait they passed had different groups of people in it, they looked like family portraits. The last one they saw was one that had her grandfather, grandmother, and her father. He was much younger in it and so was King Damian as he had his hand on Endymion's shoulder.

They quickly dodged a few more servants and workers until they finally made it to his room. Serenity looked around the area for a moment then lightly knocked on his door. When there was no answer she decided to slowly open it to see Endymion sleeping peacefully on his bed. She smiled as she noticed how his dark bangs settled slightly over his closed eyes and how his face seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. She looked at him one more time then begun to turn around to leave when she heard someone say her name.

"Serenity, is that you?" Serenity turned around to see Endymion sitting up on his bed staring at her.

"Oh Endymion, I'm sorry I woke you." Said Serenity as she downcast her eyes as she noticed that Endymion was not wearing a shirt. Rini stood next to Serenity not knowing what to say.

"You were about to leave, why? You could have woken me up." Said Endymion.

"Yes but I didn't want to, you looked so peaceful." Said Serenity as she kept her gaze to the floor. Endymion got up and approached Serenity. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the room. Rini quickly followed and closed the door behind her.

"I didn't know that the floor was more interesting to look at than I." said Endymion with a cocky grin. Serenity looked at him and gave him a playful look of annoyance then blushed when she remembered that he was shirtless.

"You're not fully clothed prince, that's why I look away." Said Serenity as her face still felt hot from the blushing. He grabbed her chin so he could meet her gaze and smiled.

"How were you able to get in here anyway?" asked Endymion with an amused look.

"Well I hid behind several walls and pillars and noticed a door that was sort of open…" said Serenity. She got quiet after remembering what she heard in that very same room. Endymion noticed her sudden change in mood and became nervous.

"What did you hear?" asked Endymion knowing full well what she heard.

"Pretty much everything. Starting from when your father told you that you had to marry the princess from the new moon." Said Serenity hiding the fact that she wanted to cry. Rini looked at Serenity and noticed that she was trying to keep from crying. She was so upset that her parents couldn't be together. She still didn't understand why two people were forbidden to be happy with one another.

"Oh…" said Endymion as he felt ashamed for what he did.

"Is that all you can say Endymion? 'Oh'? Why won't you speak your mind my darling? Why won't you tell them that you want to be with me?" asked Serenity. She was so fed up with the whole ordeal and was upset that he wouldn't confess his feelings for her to his father.

"I do want to; it's just that my father…I can't speak my mind without him blowing up in my face. I respect him Serenity; my father's word is like law on this planet. He's the King of Earth and I'm am his son; his only heir to the throne and his dying wish is for me to do what's right for this planet and I only want to make him happy; to make him proud of me. But it's so hard to do that when I want to make you happy as well." Said Endymion. Serenity could only stare at him in sympathy.

"Is that all it is to you? Making me happy? What about you, Endymion? Wouldn't you be happy being with me?" asked Serenity as she tried to hold back the stream of tears that were threatening to come out.

"Of course I want to be with you. Nothing will make me happier but I just want you to understand what I'm going through Serenity." Said Endymion as he reached for her hand to caress it. Serenity looked at him sadly then removed her hand from his hold. Endymion looked at her confused.

"Then maybe we should say goodbye so things won't be so hard for you any longer." Said Serenity as she turned her head to hide the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Before Endymion could say anything he was quickly interrupted.

"You should be able to make your own decisions instead of having your dad make them for you. I think it's wrong to keep two people from being together and forcing them to marry people they don't even want to be with." Said Rini. Serenity looked at her and wondered why this girl cared so much about their happiness.

"There's just some things that you won't understand and that you will hopefully never have to deal with." Said Serenity as she bent down on one knee to look at Rini.

"But I don't get it. You guys risk getting into all this trouble just to see one another but you won't fight for what you two want." Said Rini.

"Well as heir to the thrones we have certain obligations and it is our duty to meet those obligations, even if it means our unhappiness as long as it's good for the people. That's just something you will never have to endure." Said Serenity. Rini looked at her and was about to say something but closed her mouth knowing that she shouldn't be saying that she actually did have to deal with things similar to what they have to do. Since she was born she had her life planned for her as a future queen but that's something that they will never get to know.

Serenity patted her head then stood back up to face Endymion. For some reason, after having that talk with Rini, she knew that it was official. They were never going to be together and that was something she just couldn't control.

Endymion looked at her and could see the sadness in her eyes.

"We should go." Said Serenity looking down at the pink haired girl next to her. She led Rini out the door but was stopped by Endymion grabbing her arm. She turned around to face him and she could see the confusion written all over his face.

"See you at the ball in two days?" asked Endymion not letting her arm go.

"Maybe…" was all Serenity said as she tried to free her arm from his grasp but it only made him tighten his grip on her.

"Serenity...what's…?" said Endymion.

"We really should be going." Said Serenity. Endymion could only stare at her then nod as he loosened his grip on her. Before she could walk out the door he stepped closer to her and leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss but she slowly moved her head to the side which made him kiss her cheek instead. When he pulled away he looked at her and could see the hurt in her eyes before she walked out of the room. She quickly closed the door before he could even say anything. They made their way out quickly since everyone was already in bed so they didn't have to worry on anyone seeing them.

Rini looked at Serenity but didn't say anything for she didn't know what to say to her about the whole scene so she decided to stay quiet.

"_What was that all about? Why is she acting all weird with him now? Maybe she's accepting the fact that he's going to be marrying Nehelenia…Nehelenia…wow; I didn't know Nehelenia was still alive in this time. I wonder what's going to happen now." _Thought Rini to herself as they walked out the castle doors.

"_I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen with her around." _She continued to talk to herself as she looked up at Serenity who was quiet the whole walk through.

"_I have to help if things get really bad. There has to be something going on for her wanting to marry daddy. Well, if there is then I hope we can stop her before it's too late."_ Said Rini. She stopped when she noticed Serenity stopping.

"Alright, let's go back." Said Serenity as Rini held onto her and closed her eyes.

Rini was the first to wake up as she got dressed for the day and walked out of her bedroom to notice that no one was out yet. She made her way down the hall to Serenity's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Serenity it's me Rini, are you awake?" whispered Rini. She got no answer so she tried again.

"Serenity…wake up…" said Rini. She wanted to check up on her ever since the whole scenario from last night. The whole time back she was awfully quiet and not one tear fell from her cheeks.

When she still didn't get an answer she decided to go in anyway. She slowly opened the door and the first thing she saw was Serenity's bed but she wasn't in it but could here something further into the room. When she opened the door wider she saw Serenity sitting in front of her vanity crying. Rini slowly approached her and stood beside her.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Rini as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Serenity looked up from her tear-soaked tissue, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"I can't…b-believe…it…it's over." Said Serenity in between sobs. Rini could only look at her in pity as she continued to sob.

"H-he didn't even…t-try t-to…s-s-stop me." Said Serenity.

"Well you did kind of slam the door on him before he could even react to what you said to him." Said Rini as she bit her bottom lip. Serenity looked at Rini then started to cry even harder.

"Maybe you should talk to him. You started talking to him already upset about the conversation that you heard between him and…Nehelenia so that's why you probably said what you said." Said Rini cringing while saying Nehelenia's name. She was still trying to get over the fact that her dad and Nehelenia are supposed to get married.

"But he's not going to want to talk to me after what happened last night. I refused to kiss him and told him that it was over." Said Serenity as she rubbed her puffy eyes.

"I think he wants to talk to you. Especially seeing the face that he had before you slammed the door in his face." Said Rini with a smirk. Serenity looked at her and giggled softly.

"I guess I did kind of roughly close the door in his face, didn't I?" said Serenity as she continued to giggle a little.

"So what do you say? Let's go talk to him for a little while, hmm?" said Rini. Serenity smiled to herself then immediately stood up.

"Alright but I've never sneaked into his room in broad daylight before, I don't want to get caught." Said Serenity. Rini had a mischievous look after Serenity's response.

"Don't worry about that, I've got a plan." Said Rini as she led her out of her room and out of the palace walls.

"He will be mine and so will that blasted golden crystal once I finally have it in my possession." Said Nehelenia as she paced her room.

"That damn boy guards it not once taking his eyes off of it. I have to find some way to distract him and get him away from it but how?" said Nehelenia to herself as she continued to pace the room.

"The only way to do it is to find out his weakness but how can I threaten someone that his only precious thing in life, besides the golden crystal, is beautiful dreams?" said Nehelenia as she sat down propping her head up with her palm and using her elbow against the desk for support.

"I might just have to take the wretched thing from his bare hands." Said Nehelenia to herself. She continued to ponder some until she got up and lay on the bed hoping by the time she woke up from her nap that she would come up with a plan.

"Come on, just a little bit further." Said Rini as they continued to walk down the path that she was leading them to.

"Where are you taking us? Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Serenity. She looked around not recognizing the place at all and feared that they were probably lost.

"Yea, it's just over this brush." Said Rini. Serenity shrugged and continued to follow her. They went through a few more bushes and trees then finally walked through the last brush and Serenity went wide eyed as she observed the area in front of her.

"What is this place? Endymion has never taken me here before." Said Serenity. Rini smirked and grabbed Serenity hand leading her to the building that was surrounded by many roses.

"Isn't it beautiful, his friend Helios stays here. The place is so soothing and calm to be in." said Rini as she admired the place she has only been to once before. Serenity didn't respond as she was still mesmerized by how beautiful the place looked.

"Maybe Helios could get Endymion to meet us here so you could talk to him." Said Rini. The mention of his name snapped Serenity from her daze and once again became very nervous.

"But what if he refuses to speak with me." Said Serenity as she bit her bottom lip.

"We already talked about this Serenity, I know he will just don't let him do all the talking both of you need to speak what's on your mind and hopefully you guys can come up with some kind of solution." Said Rini.

"You sound so much older for your age. You sound so grown up, you must have been brought up very well." Said Serenity with a warm smile.

"Yea, well I have great parents." Said Rini with a slight blush. "Ok…Let me see if I can find him, I'll be right back." Rini walked away towards the white building while Serenity waited by herself. A few minutes later Rini came out with a tall slender boy by her side.

"Young maiden, how did you remember how to return here?" asked Helios.

"Oh, I just have a good sense of direction." Said Rini. Helios looked at her with a confused expression on his face then turned to face Serenity.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Helios, how may I assist you?" asked Helios as he bowed respectfully.

"Oh, no need to bow young priest. I was hoping if you could assist me in bringing Endymion to me since I do not know my way around the castle." Lied Serenity. Rini quickly looked at Serenity wondering why she just lied then suddenly realized why so she turned her head to face Helios before he had a chance to catch on.

"Of course princess, I will bring him right away. I will be back shortly if you don't mind waiting." Said Helios.

"No I don't. Thank you so much Helios." Said Serenity as she smiled at him. "Oh and don't tell him that it's me waiting for him." Said Serenity. Helios nodded his head then turned to Rini.

"Young maiden, please, if you could wait for me inside the shrine it would be most appreciated." Said Helios as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. Rini blushed and nodded as he walked away. Once he was no longer in plain sight, Serenity looked at Rini and gave her a smirk.

"I think he is quite taken with you." Said Serenity. Rini blushed a deeper red at Serenity's words.

"I don't think so, I think he's just being polite." Said Rini. Serenity giggled as she saw how red Rini's face got.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Serenity as she continued to giggle at her.

"I am not!…come on, let's go inside the shrine." Said Rini frustrated as she tried to avoid Serenity's question. Serenity continued to laugh as she followed Rini to the shrine.

Endymion laid on his bed thinking about what brought his princess to make a decision so drastic. Ever since last night he was unable to sleep because it was constantly on his mind.

"_She probably won't even talk to me if I tried." _Said Endymion to himself as he laid there staring at the ceiling.

"_I have to find a way to talk to her." _Said Endymion as he got off his bed and headed for the door only to be stopped by a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Endymion. The door opened and Helios walked in.

"My prince."

"Helios, what are you doing here? What brought this visit?" asked Endymion confused as to why he was there knocking on his door.

"Someone here wants to speak with you." Said Helios bowing.

"To me? Who wants to speak with me and why are they sending you?" asked Endymion with his head cocked to the side.

"They are waiting in the shrine. Come with me your highness and you will see." Said Helios as he signaled for Endy to follow him. He nodded then walked out of his room down the dark hallway.

"Why won't you tell me who is waiting for me my friend?" asked Endymion.

"Because I was informed not to." Said Helios with a hidden smile. They quickly walked past Nehelenia's room but didn't notice that a pair of eyes was watching and listening to them the whole time.

"We've been waiting for a while, maybe he doesn't want to see me after all." Said Serenity. Rini rolled her eyes at her comment.

"They'll probably be here soon, just wait a little bit longer; will ya?" said Rini as she sat down on the nearest bench.

"I'm sorry, I'm just rather nervous. I don't even know what I'm going to say." Said Serenity.

"Don't worry, once he gets here it will just come to you naturally." Said Rini. Serenity looked at her worriedly then gasped when she heard someone close by.

"Someone's coming." Said Serenity. Rini sat up and hoped that it was Helios with Endymion. She stared at the entrance then sighed when the people that walked in were who she was hoping would be.

"Serenity, you're here." Said Endymion as he stared at her from the other side of the shrine. Serenity stared at him and slowly approached him. Her heart began to beat faster with every step that brought her closer to the man she was in love with. Once she was face to face with him; she felt like she lost all color to her face.

"Endymion, I'm…" said Serenity but was stopped when he brought her to an embrace.

"No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't put what my father wants before what I want. Rini was right; I should make my own decisions and do things the way I want to do them. You're the one I want to be with and nothing is going to change that." Said Endymion as he continued to hold her. Serenity wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest to hide the tears.

"Oh Endymion, I love you so much but I still want to say that I'm sorry too. I shouldn't make you choose me over your kingdom and what's good for them. I was just being selfish and I'm sorry for that." Said Serenity still hiding her face in his chest. He lifted her head up so he could look at her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about that my love. You're what's most important to me right now." Said Endymion as he leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a little while." Said Rini looking at Helios. He nodded in agreement and they both walked outside to the rose garden that covered the front of the shrine.

They both stood there in udder silence until Helios looked at her and spoke.

"I never got to speak with you last time you were here. I wanted to know more about you." He said as Rini looked at him with slightly pink cheeks.

"Oh…me too." Was all Rini could say. She cursed herself mentally wondering why that was all she said.

"How…" said Rini.

"How…" said Helios. They both said at the same time. They turned their heads away from each other then moved them right back.

"I'm sorr…" said Rini.

"I'm sorr…" said Helios. Once again they both spoke at the same time. Rini giggled at the awkwardness while Helios blushed.

"I guess we just like to talk at the same time, huh? How about you start first." said Rini. Helios looked at her and smiled.

"So how do you like your stay at the moon since I was informed that you were not from here? I heard it is quite beautiful there." Said Helios.

"Yes it is, very beautiful. It reminds me of a place of sanctuary and peace." Said Rini as she looked up to the sky.

"If you do not mind me asking, where are you from young maiden?" asked Helios.

"Um…some place that you wouldn't understand or find easily." Said Rini. She didn't know what to say really. She couldn't really tell him where she was from and she also wasn't a very good liar so that was the only thing she could come up with to say. Helios looked at her trying to read her thoughts and understand what she just said.

"Hmm…it's alright if you do not wish to tell me. I hope that with time you will come to trust me." Said Helios.

"No! I mean…no it's not that. You just wouldn't understand and probably not believe me when I do tell you." Said Rini looking down to the ground. It was quiet for a while until Helios had an idea.

"Will you come with me?" asked Helios as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Where to?" asked Rini confused.

"It's a surprise." Said Helios. Rini slowly took his hand and he began to lead her. "But close your eyes and whatever you do, do not look until I say." Rini closed her eyes and nodded as she let Helios lead her.

"We are almost there young maiden." Said Helios as he moved a few more tree branches out of the way. After five minutes they finally reached their destination. He looked out into the horizon before facing Rini.

"Alright you can open your eyes." Said Helios. Rini slowly opened them only to gasp in surprise. In front of her from a short distance there was a waterfall that glistened in the sun. It was like thousands of small diamonds were in the water which helped it give that shimmering glow. Where the water landed was a small lake that was surrounded by very green grass, flowers, and rose bushes. Humming birds, blue jays, canaries and many other types of birds and butterflies floated all around. One butterfly landed on Rini's nose tickling her, she giggled when it flew away.

"Wow Helios, it's beautiful." Said Rini staring wide eyed at the waterfall.

"Yes it is." Said Helios not taking his eyes off of Rini. She approached the lake and sat at the edge watching the fish swim by. Helios followed her and sat next to her looking at her. Rini turned to face him and he quickly turned his head to stare into the lake. She caught what he was doing and smiled at him.

"You know, my birthday was a few days ago." Said Rini. Helios turned to look at her once again.

"Oh…Happy birthday young maiden. Did you get everything that you had hoped to get?" asked Helios.

"Um, kind of. There was still something missing though." Said Rini as she looked into his eyes.

"And what was that?" asked Helios as he felt himself lean closer to her.

"It was more like someone." Said Rini as she leaned in closer to him as well. There faces were inches away from each other and she could feel his breath tickling her face.

"Who was that someone?" asked Helios as he grabbed her hand.

"It was…y…" said Rini. She felt her eyes start to close but before they could close the gap they heard someone coming from a distance.

"Rini?!" yelled Serenity.

"Rini, Helios!" yelled Endymion. They both quickly pulled back. Rini's face turned beet red as she realized that they almost kissed. Helios looked at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Rini smiled and so did he.

"Oh there you two are. We were looking all over for you two." Said Serenity. She looked at them then noticed the position they were sort of in and smirked.

"We should get going; we have some things to take care of." Said Serenity as she held out her hand to help Rini up.

"Ok…" said Rini. She turned around to face Helios as she waited for him to get up too. "It was nice to see you again Helios."

"The pleasure was all mine…Rini." Said Helios. Rini smiled at him then stopped when she noticed that Serenity was eyeing them the whole time.

"I will see you tomorrow darling." Said Serenity as she quickly kissed his lips. Endymion returned the kiss and hugged her before she walked away with Rini close behind. Rini turned around to see Helios stare at her as she walked away. Endymion couldn't help but see the encounter between the two and smile.

"I trust you two had a very good conversation." Said Endymion.

"As you did as well my prince." Said Helios. Endymion smiled at the memory then signaled for them to walk back. Everything seemed to be going good so far and hopefully nothing would come to ruin it.

**Ok and there you have it, chapter 7. Sorry that it took me a while but I was working on both this chapter and chapter 8 or it will be 9 but I think I'm going to make it chapter 8 so you guys will have two chapters come out around the same time so yall won't have to wait for chapter 8 (it's almost done). I hope you guys are still enjoying this and just so you know I appreciate all of you adding my story to your alert list but let me know what you think, let me know if you like it at least. Peace! xoxo! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Here it is chapter 8 like I promised. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon**

Clothes were thrown everywhere as the princess of Venus searched through her closet. Everyone sat around as they watched all the clothes fly all over the room.

"I cannot find anything to wear, everything here I wore already several times. I cannot let Kun…I mean I can't let anyone see me with the same dress they've seen me countless times in." said Venus.

"Well, I hope you know making a big mess in your room does not help the situation at all." Said Mars with a snappy attitude. Venus turned around and gave her a nasty look before going back to what she was doing.

Everyone shook there heads at the two girls except for Serenity. She seemed to be out of it as she could think of nothing but Endymion and worrying about seeing him with his future bride. She had to admit that the woman was very beautiful and was scared that she would catch Endymion's attention eventually. Serenity continued to stare off into space as the other girls continued to bicker.

"Mina, why don't you wear this dress? I think it brings out your eyes and I think I've only seen you wear this one once." Said Lita as she handed her the dress. It was a very pretty strapless orange dress that had a flow like material so it was easy to dance in. Mina looked at the dress and sighed.

"I guess this will have to do." Said Venus as she laid the dress on her bed. Mars rolled her eyes at her.

"Well now that we have solved Venus' pointless problem. Do you know what you're going to wear to the ball Serenity?" asked Mars. Serenity quickly snapped from her daze and looked at Mars.

"What? I'm sorry; what did you say?" Said Serenity. Mars looked at her puzzled.

"I said; what are you going to wear to the ball?" asked Mars once again. Serenity looked up to think about it.

"I'm not sure, I do have this white long halter dress that mother gave to me as a gift." Said Serenity.

"Oh yes, that one is very nice. I think you should wear that one." Said Ami. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Alright I think that covers everybody…oh wait! Rini do you have something to wear?" asked Venus. Rini shook her head and Venus gasped.

"We might want to fix that." Said Venus. She quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her. She looked at Rini and examined her petite body.

"You know, you have the same body size that Serenity did when she was about your age. If I didn't know any better I would say you two were related." Said Venus with a giggle. Rini laughed nervously. _"You have no idea."_ Said Rini to herself.

"I still have some of my dresses from when I was younger in my room if you wanted to take a look." Said Serenity.

"That would be perfect!" yelled Venus as she grabbed Rini's hand and pulled her out of her room to Serenity's room. Everyone followed except for Serenity and Lita who were the last ones to leave but before Serenity could walk out; Lita grabbed her arm.

"Are you nervous?" asked Lita. Serenity looked at her confused.

"Nervous about what Jupiter?" asked Serenity.

"About the prince. Seeing him with his fiancé." Said Lita. Serenity looked at her in shock. How did she know?

"Of course not." Lied Serenity. Lita looked at her seriously.

"You know you are not a very good liar Serenity, I feel bad for your future children for they will have the same fate." Said Lita giggling as she leaned against her. Serenity playfully pushed her away while laughing then got quiet.

"I'm very nervous Jupiter." Said Serenity. Lita gave her a comforting smile then they both walked out to follow the other girls to her room.

In a few hours the girls were all ready and set to go. After brutally searching through Serenity's entire closet they found a pink dress that was a halter as well that, surprisingly to everyone, fit Rini perfectly.

"Mother, are you sure you do not wish to come?" asked Serenity. Serenity stood in front of her mother with the white dress that her mother had given to her with her usual buns and pigtails as her hairstyle but had a ring of pearls that were wrapped around the two buns. She had her usual jewelry on her but had put on make up on her face after an hour of having Venus convince her to do it.

"No, I'm quite content on staying here. Have fun my darling." Said Queen Serenity. Serenity nodded and hugged her mother goodbye before leaving with the girls.

Twenty minutes later they arrived on Earth. They saw all different types of people make their way to the castle for the ball.

Serenity started to become nervous and Rini could see it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Serenity as she started to bite her nails.

"We came all this way and got dressed, that took us hours to accomplish, and now you say that this might not be a good idea? I swear Serenity if you don't go in there…" said Mars but stopped before she got too frustrated.

"Give her a break Mars! She's nervous is all!" said Venus as she glared at Mars then approached Serenity.

"It's ok, you have nothing to worry about. We'll all walk in together." Said Venus. Everyone nodded and began to walk to the castle while pushing Serenity forward.

They made it to the entrance and waited for Serenity to open the door but instead she was staring at it.

"What's the matter Serenity?" asked Rini looking up at her.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can take what I might see." Said Serenity as she slowly backed away from the door. Rini shook her head and grabbed her arm before she got any further away.

"Like we told you earlier, you have nothing to worry about; we're here with you. We're not going anywhere." Said Rini. Serenity looked at Rini then at the other scouts then walked back to the big double doors.

She continued to contemplate whether she should go in or not. The last thing she wanted to see is the love of her life all over his bride-to-be. The scouts looked at their princess with worry. They could tell she was nervous and scared at the same time. In a way they understood how she felt, they would hate it too if they were about to see their love with someone else.

"It's ok princess, don't forget that we're here with you and won't let anything happen. We promise." Said Mina as to comfort her princess.

"Yea, we won't let any wannabe queen of Earth get the most of you. We're here to back you up one hundred percent." Said Rei

"Go get him." Said Lita with a big grin. Serenity sighed heavily then closed her eyes to control her heart that was beating rapidly.

"_Get a hold of yourself Serenity. It's just a ball, you can do this. Maybe things won't be as bad as you keep thinking. All I have to do is take a deep breath and open that door, that's it. Come on Serenity just do it…"_

Rini looked up at Serenity and squeezed her hand which brought Serenity back from her thoughts.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just stay confident and you won't have anything to worry about." Said Rini as she smiled then let go of her hand. Serenity couldn't hold back the smile as she realized that the young girl was right.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's enter shall we?" said Serenity as her hand trembled reaching for the door knob. She slowly turned it to be almost blinded by many bright lights with the music still playing but as soon as she heard it; it stopped. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she looked out into the crowd. Everyone seemed to stop at the sound of the music going off and looked up the stairs where Serenity, Rini, and the scouts were all standing.

"Your highnesses, I introduce Princess Serenity of the moon and her guardians Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars, and Princess Lita of Jupiter and their young guest." Said the man that stood beside them. Serenity looked at her guardians as they nodded for her to go on. She looked down at Rini as she smiled up at her which gave her the strength to move. Finally, Serenity took a deep breath then slowly went down the stairs with Rini beside her and the scouts following behind. She stared at everyone as they stared at her. The men looked at her in awe as the women looked at her with jealousy that she had caught the attention of their partners. Serenity could only giggle mentally as she knew she needed to keep her composure.

Half way down the stairs she noticed Endymion looking at her from a short distance. She continued to walk down the steps trying to not make it obvious that she could feel his eyes on her. Finally, she made it down the stairs which caused for the music to once again play. Serenity elegantly, without looking towards Endymion, stepped to the side where the non dancers were standing watching the dancing crowd.

The King looked to the distance and noticed the moon princess and noticed as well his son starring at her. He nodded in disapproval as he got of his throne. He looked around and saw Nehelenia a foot away from Endymion. He walked towards her and without being noticed by his son; grabbed Nehelenia by her arm and pulled her to the side.

"I want you to keep a close eye on my son. He has been a little too interested in the moon princess and I want you to do your best and distract him from her. I do not want those two together so be a good bride-to-be and keep him close to you." Said the king while watching Endymion.

"Of course your highness. By the end of the day I will make sure he forgets all about the moon princess." Said Nehelenia with a smirk. The king looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"Good." Was all he said as he went back to his throne. Queen Sophia looked at him as he sat back down; witnessing everything but not hearing what they said.

"Is everything alright Damian?" asked Sophia.

"Yes darling, just wanted to make sure she was having a good time with our son." Said Damian as he looked towards the dancing crowd. Sophia looked at her husband knowing something was up but didn't say anything as she looked out towards the crowd as well.

Endymion couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Serenity looked completely ignoring his partner. Nehelenia could only sneer in disgust and jealousy as she saw her future husband starring at the moon princess.

"_That stupid moon brat thinks she can take my husband away from me…she's got another thing coming."_ Said Nehelenia to herself as she continued to look at the princess with hatred. She then noticed the princess take a glance to where they were standing and Nehelenia immediately wrapped her arms around Endymion's waist and rested her head against his upper back. Then she saw Serenity quickly turn her head away from them but for a split second she saw the hurt in the princess' eyes. Endymion looked back at Nehelenia and removed her arms from his waist and stepped aside. It didn't matter what he did, she was just glad that the princess saw what she saw.

Serenity took a deep breath as she tried to control her emotions. _"I'm not going to let her get to me. Just focus on the music and the dancers. That will help some." _ Said Serenity but as soon as she said that the music stopped once more. She looked up to see a man approach the stage. He didn't say anything as he looked at the orchestra behind them and ushered them to play.

Slowly the music began to play once again and Serenity could already tell the song would be beautiful. She looked to her left only to have her heart beat furiously as she saw Endymion approach her. She began to pant heavily as he was almost close to her.

"May I have this dance?" asked Endymion as he held his hand out for Serenity to take. Rini couldn't help but smile as she watched Serenity slowly take his hand and walk to the dance floor.

"_How romantic…" _thought Rini as she watched her parents hold each other close.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Serenity felt as though she was dancing on clouds in Endymion's arms. She slowly rested her head on his chest and could feel his heart beating a million times a minute which caused her to smile. She didn't know she had this much affect on him. Rini watched them from a distance with a smile on her face but her image was blocked when someone stepped in front of her. Before she could say anything a hand was held out towards her.

"Would you do me the honors and joining me for a dance?" Said the mysterious man. Rini slowly looked up to see Helios standing right in front of her. She slowly only nodded her head as for some reason she lost her voice to speak. He took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. The scouts watched in awe at the cute scene in front of them but were also interrupted as Endymion's generals approached the princess's for a dance themselves which they happily agreed to.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

Once they got to the middle of the dance floor. Helios held one of her hands up and his other hand was on her waist as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Helios then started to lead.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

Everyone in the room seemed to disappear when Serenity and Endymion continued dancing. It was like the only ones on the dance floor were Serenity and Endymion, the scouts and the generals, and Rini and Helios. Simultaneously the men twirled their partners and it looked like magic as all the different colors of their dresses twirled as they twirled. Serenity smiled feeling so happy to be with Endymion at the moment that nothing else seemed to matter. Endymion lifted her up and twirled her around looking up at her with a smile. He felt so complete with her that he didn't want to ever let her go.

Rini continued to admire her parents as she danced with Helios. Helios looked at her and tried to think of something to catch her attention.

"You look beautiful tonight." Said Helios sheepishly. Rini looked at him and blushed as she rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you." Said Rini softly feeling herself going into a dream world but it all seemed to stop when she noticed Nehelenia approaching her parents. It was like everything went into slow motion.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

Nehelenia approached the two lovers with a smirk and tapped Endymion on the shoulder.

"Mind dancing with your future wife?" said Nehelenia as she spit out the words like venom.

"Nehelenia…" said Endymion but was interrupted by Serenity.

"No it's quite alright, go ahead Endymion. I have to leave anyway, it's getting late." Said Serenity as she backed away from Endymion. Endymion looked at her desperately.

"But it's only ten o'clock." Said Endymion as he tried to convince her to stay.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Excuse me." Said Serenity as she quickly walked away from the two. Nehelenia smirked evilly as she watched Serenity's retreating form.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

Rini quickly started to follow Serenity but was stopped by Helios grabbing her arm.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" asked Helios with hurt evident in his eyes.

"No of course not, you were perfect. I just have to take care of something and besides it looks like my group is leaving." Said Rini as she watched the scouts say goodbye to the generals then rush after Serenity.

"When will I see you again?" asked Helios as he took her hand in his.

"Soon…I hope." Said Rini as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and walked away leaving a stunned Helios behind.

Rini quickly looked at Endymion as she passed him and watched as he looked at her then walked away leaving Nehelenia by herself on the dance floor. She then looked at Nehelenia who gave her an evil grin which gave her chills then she continued to go after Serenity. Rini quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door but not without looking back to see Helios watching her. She only smiled sadly at him then ran out the door without looking back.

Rini ran until she found the girls surrounding the princess so they could comfort her.

"Oh Serenity, don't cry please." Said Mina as she handed her a tissue.

"I can't…help...it…Venus." said Serenity in between sobs.

"She was just trying to get to you, don't let her get to you anymore." Said Ami. Serenity nodded her head and wiped her cheeks clean.

"If we weren't at a ball right now, I would give her a little something to remember us by." Said Jupiter as she punched her hand with her fist. Rini slowly began to approach them but noticed someone run by her and get there before she did.

"Serenity, please can I speak with you for a moment." Said Endymion as he approached Serenity but felt a bit threatened when he felt all the scouts eyes glare at him.

"I think you've done enough your highness." Said Venus as she stood in front of Serenity.

"No Venus it's alright, I want to talk with him." Said Serenity as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Venus looked back at Serenity and nodded as she stepped aside. Endymion stepped towards Serenity and was about to speak when he noticed that the girls were still there.

"Alone." Said Serenity as she looked at her guardians. They all looked at her then at Endymion and walked away.

"I'm watching you." Said Jupiter as she eyed him up and down before walking away with the other girls. Rini witnessed what happened and decided that it was best to leave them alone so she followed the other girls.

"I don't think your guardians like me very much." Said Endymion with a nervous laugh.

"No…they don't. Ever since they found out about me and you they were always a little skeptical you could say." Said Serenity.

"Serenity I just wanted to say that it wasn't what it seemed like. I knew what she was trying to do and I wanted nothing more than to make her disappear but unfortunately I don't have those kind of powers." Said Endymion. Serenity laughed thinking that she wanted to do the same thing to her.

"I know my love. She was doing everything purposely to get to me." Said Serenity as she downcast her eyes. Endymion lifted her head up so she would look at him.

"Then why did you leave?" asked Endymion.

"Because I let her get to me. I couldn't stand her with you and it hurt me seeing her do whatever she wanted and I couldn't do a thing about it." Said Serenity trying to keep calm.

"Like I told you before, you are the only thing important to me and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it and understands it. This plan that my father has for me is something I just can't go through with. I respect him and his wishes but it pains me to know that he doesn't respect _my _wishes. I'm calling this so called marriage off whether he disowns me or not but I can't hurt you like this anymore. You are everything to me and I must treat you like such. I love you." Said Endymion as he pulled her into a passionate embrace.

Serenity pulled slightly away from his embrace and looked up at him with a blush. He leaned down and took her lips as his own. The kiss had so much passion in it, just like the kiss they shared for the first time. He tilted his head to the side so he could deepen it and Serenity swore she heard fireworks. His tongue slowly brushed her bottom lip which caused her lips to slightly open. He took that as his opportunity to enter her awaiting mouth. Serenity's eyes went wide as she felt Endymion's tongue in her mouth. This was her first time experiencing this and she didn't know how to react or what to do. She decided that she should follow his lead and mimic what he was doing. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on the kiss and melted into his arms as the kiss became powerful and almost hungry like. Before they had a chance to finally pull apart they heard a gasp. The both quickly pulled apart from each other's lips and turned to see who it was.

"Endymion! What are you doing?!"

**That's the end for that chapter. I'm already working on chapter 9 so that should be coming out soon hopefully. I wonder who that could be that just caught them together. Heehee…anyway, until next time.**

**Oh and btw, if anyone didn't know where that song was from; it's called "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Father…" said Endymion as he stared at him wide eyed but not letting go of Serenity.

"You step away from her this instant! You will go back in there and tend to your fiancé!" yelled Damien as he glared at his son in anger. He did not once look at Serenity as she was almost in tears.

"No…" said Endymion as he held onto Serenity tighter. Serenity looked up at him in shock from what just escaped from his lips. Rini covered her hand with her mouth as she knew that this was about to get ugly.

"What did you say to me?" said Damian as he approached his son angrily. Endymion turned around and shielded the princess. Damian abruptly stopped as his son turned around to face him with a look of anger and almost hate.

"I said NO! I'm done with everything father! I want nothing more to do with this idiotic plan of you wanting me to marry the princess of the new moon! I will not be forced into something I do not want!" yelled Endymion. Serenity grabbed his shoulder to try to calm him but he still continued to stay tense with her touch.

"My darling please, calm down." Said Serenity softly. It was as if she were speaking to a wall because he neither heard nor responded to what she said.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner! You will, as duty of the heir to the throne, do as I say! How can you care more about this moon garbage than your own people?!" said Damian as he tightened his fists. It was like something triggered in Endymion. He could feel his blood start to boil and his fist clench tightly. The comment that his father made about Serenity was the last straw. Before Serenity could react to anything that was about to happen; Endymion had already left her side.

"Don't you ever disrespect her again!" yelled Endymion. His voice so course with anger and his eyes a darker blue than normal. His hands were trembling and he was breathing roughly like a bull through his nose as he charged for his father. Damian went wide eyed as he watched his son approach him. He froze in place as he was in shock that his son was actually about to attack him until he heard someone yell behind him.

"Endymion STOP!" yelled Sophia as she ran to her husband from inside the palace and stood in front of him. She could hear everything that was happening outside from inside and so could all their guests. Endymion immediately stopped and his eyes softened. His face went from rage to disbelief as he just realized that he almost hurt his father.

"What has gotten into you my son?" asked Sophia frightened at the look Endymion had. He continued to stare as he didn't know what to say.

"Answer me!" yelled Sophia. She was at the brink of tears. The two most important men in her life were about to hurt one another and it scarred her.

"I…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." Stuttered Endymion. An apology was all he could say even though he knew it was not going to be good enough. Sophia looked at her son sadly then turned to face her husband. His face still had a look of shock and disbelief. Sophia lowered her head sadly as she grabbed her husband's hand.

"I think you should leave son." Whispered Sophia as tears started to slip from her auburn eyes.

"Mother…"

"I said go Endymion!...please." said the Queen. Endymion's fists tightened once again and looked at his mother's back angrily. He turned around and walked towards Serenity. Serenity looked at him sadly as she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Come with me." Said Endymion. Serenity nodded. Rini took a few steps toward them scarred from what just happened a few moments ago but also wanting to go with them. She stopped when she saw Serenity look at her.

"Can Rini come with us?" asked Serenity. Endymion turned around to face the young pink haired girl. His eyes immediately softened as he saw the fear in the young girl's eyes. For some reason it pained him to see her look at him in fear.

"Of course." Said Endymion. Rini slowly approached them then grabbed Serenity's hand.

"Serenity wait!" yelled Mina as she ran towards her. Mina was about to protest to it all but noticed how sad she looked. She then turned to Endymion and looked at him in the eyes without a trace of fear in her despite what she just witnessed between him and his father.

"Bring her back safe." Said Venus as she walked away back to the other girls. Serenity looked at her in shock then a thankful, small smile crept onto her face. With her free hand she held onto Endymion's hand and they walked away.

"Venus? You're just going to let her go with him? Are you crazy?" asked Mars looking at her angrily.

"I don't know much about him but I know one thing, he won't let anything bad happen to her and will bring her back safe. That much I know." Said Venus. "Come on girls, I don't think they will be back 'til morning." The girls looked at Venus shocked. They couldn't believe that she was taking everything so lightly, it was not like her. Instead of arguing with her they just followed her lead.

Venus looked at the king and queen seriously and bowed her head as she passed them. Sophia glanced at the girls and nodded in response as she watched them leave. When she turned around she saw her husband look at her in the eyes.

"I cannot believe him. That moon princess is turning our son against us." Said Damian. Sophia looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"And I cannot believe you can be so ignorant." Said the queen as she stormed away from him and back into the palace. Damian watched her retreating form and decided to follow her back inside. Once he walked into the ballroom; he noticed that the music had stopped playing and that all the guests were watching him. He walked towards to where his throne was at and looked over at the crowd.

"Forgive me everyone but the ball has to be cut short. We have an emergency that we need to settle so if everyone could leave in an orderly fashion that would be greatly appreciated." Said the King. Everyone immediately obeyed and left without so much as a question to what had happened. He looked at his wife who was not even looking at him, watching the people leave the ballroom.

"I'm going to retire to _my_bedroom, excuse me." Said the queen putting an emphasis on the word "my" to let him know that she wanted to sleep alone tonight. Damian didn't say a word as he watched his queen leave the ballroom to their bedroom. He looked at the stairs that his wife was just on to see Nehelenia at the end of them.

He walked towards her as she watched his every move. She walked down the last few steps as he was close to her.

"I need you to do something for me. I want you to seduce Endymion when he returns. Get his mind off of the moon princess and more on you. If we are to join our kingdoms in our own alliance then you need to get him to think of nothing but you, understand me?" said Damian firmly. Nehelenia fought the urge to tear him to shreds right then and there. Nobody told her what to do, especially any Earthling. Instead she gritted her teeth and gave him a fake smile.

"Yes your highness." Said Nehelenia bowing to him. He quickly went up the stairs to one of the many guest rooms that they had to sleep in. Nehelenia lifted her head back up and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What a fool. Endymion will be mine once I have the crystal. I will need him anyway to wield it. Who better to be by my side than the one who can control the legendary golden crystal?" said Nehelenia to herself. She laughed to herself almost psychotic like as she went upstairs to plan her scheme that is about to come into play really soon.

The whole walk was completely quiet as they walked through the forest and towards a meadow. If it weren't for the glow of the moon the meadow wouldn't have been visible to them. Rini let go of Serenity's hand and ran through the meadow towards a group of fireflies. Serenity smiled as she watched her try to catch them. A warm feeling came to her as she watched Rini twirl around in a frenzy while laughing.

Serenity and Endymion saw a tree close by and sat down leaning against it while she snuggled into him. He had his arm protectively around her as he caressed her arm to sooth her. She looked up at him to see him watch Rini in the distance.

"I like this. I wish we could always be like this." Said Serenity still looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"Me too." Said Endymion as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I always feel so at peace when I'm with you. Like nothing in this world can bother me as long as you're here by my side." Serenity looked at him lovingly and snuggled her head to his chest.

After a few moments of silence Endymion looked down at her once again.

"I'm sorry." Murmured Endymion. Serenity looked at him with a raised brow.

"Sorry for what my darling?" asked Serenity. Endymion breathed in heavily.

"For what you saw earlier." He said as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "You should not have seen what you saw. It was not like me at all but…I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm tired of him controlling my life and what I do and…and when he called you…" said Endymion feeling the anger come back to him when he remembered what his father called her. "I couldn't handle it. It was like something triggered in me and I lost all self control." Serenity lifted her hand and caressed his cheek.

"It's alright. Just don't think about it right now. We're here together and I want to enjoy the time that we have right now." Said Serenity. Endymion sighed then nodded as he held her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him to return the embrace. Rini looked up and noticed them sitting close by so she ran towards them.

"Hey Rini, tired already?" asked Endymion chuckling as she approached them out of breath.

"No…way, I'm…just taking…a break." Said Rini in between her panting.

"Oh I see, well will you like to take a break with us?" asked Endymion. Serenity released herself from his embrace and patted the spot next to her. Rini sat down next to her and began to play with the flowers on the ground. This reminded her of when she use to go outside with her parents and play in the open field.

"_Mommy, daddy I miss you so much. When will I see you again?" _said Rini mentally to herself as she was trying to hold back the tears. Serenity noticed she was in deep concentration.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Serenity as she started to undo Rini's hairstyle so it would pool down to her back once again.

"My mom and dad; I miss them a lot." Said Rini as she kept her gaze to the ground. Serenity moved some of Rini's hair behind her ear. Endymion looked at her with pity.

"Don't worry sweetie they'll find you; I just know it." Said Serenity as she tried to comfort the young girl.

"Yea, before you know it they will be here to take you back home." Said Endymion trying to give the pink haired girl some comforting words as well.

"I hope so…" mumbled Rini. "Serenity, Endymion do you think everyone's mad at us?" asked Rini.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" said Serenity still playing with Rini's hair.

"I don't know. I just don't like when people are mad at one another, it upsets me." Said Rini as she plucked a flower from the ground. Serenity stopped playing with her hair and lifted her chin up so she could look at her.

"Don't worry about a thing. Everything is going to be fine." Said Serenity as she brushed Rini's bangs with her fingers.

"Hmm…let's do this. How about tomorrow, after everybody stops being concerned with what happened here tonight, we come back here and see Helios." Said Serenity. Rini turned beet red in the face.

"Serenity..."mumbled Rini in embarrassment and frustration. Serenity giggled as Endymion looked at Rini with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I know Helios is very fond of you. He speaks to me about you." Said Endymion as he chuckled at the shade of Rini's face. Rini quickly hid her face in embarrassment with her hands.

"Stop it you two. You guys are embarrassing me." Said Rini. They both continued to laugh as she looked up at them with a pink shade still evident on her cheeks. Serenity's laughing turned to soft giggling as she put an arm over her shoulder.

"You know Rini, if I were to ever have a daughter; I want her to be just like you." Said Serenity. Rini smiled sheepishly at her. Then leaned into her as she felt her eyes start to get heavy. Serenity did the same as she leaned into Endymion's chest and slowly closed her eyes. Endymion looked at them and shook his head. He looked off into the distance as he watched the fireflies swarm all around in the night sky. He sat with his arm wrapped protectively around Serenity as he thought about what she just said to Rini. He thought if she were to ever have a daughter like Rini, if he would be the one to give one to her. He slowly felt his eyes start to get heavy as sleep consumed him.

_Everything was gone and destroyed. Everything that he loved most was no longer there. His kingdom was in pieces and ash flew everywhere as he heard people's screams. He looked over to his left in the distance and saw a body lay on the ground next to another one. He squint his eyes to see who it was through the ash and gasped. His mother and father lay on the ground dead, their bodies positioned oddly on the ground._

_Endymion started to panic as he continued to look around to see what else was happening. He then looked to his right and felt like his whole being was shattered. Serenity laid there covered in blood and dirt. He slowly approached her and with trembling hands touched her face. It was cold and pale; the color of pink that he loved so much that use to rest on her lips was no longer there. Her rosy cheeks were now as white as her dress and her sapphire blue eyes were now hidden by her eyelids knowing that he will never see them again. _

_Tears started to stream down his eyes and began to breathe heavily. This couldn't be happening to him, not now not ever. He picked her body up and looked around to find some shelter but before he could even think of where to go he saw Rini stand in front of him. _

"_Rini are you alright?" asked Endymion as he tried to reach for her the best way he could without dropping Serenity. He went wide eyed as his hands went right through her. _

"_Don't let this happen please. I need you both." Said Rini as she tried to reach for him but only touched nothing as her hand went right through him. Before he could even react he saw a woman. She stood behind Rini and wrapped her arm around her chest to pull her back. Endymion could not make out who she was as a shadow hid her body and face._

"_I will take your most precious treasures from you, I will not allow you to be happy." Said the woman as she held on tightly to Rini. She tried to get away but her body started to pulse. The woman laughed evilly as Rini's body started to disappear._

"_My precious treasures?" asked Endymion still confused. There was fear in his eyes as he watched Rini continue to disappear._

"_Don't let this happen!" yelled Rini as she tried to reach out for him. _

"_How do I stop it? Rini!" yelled Endymion as she faded away._

"_Daaa...!!" yelled Rini but disappeared before she could finish. Nehelenia continued to cackle at the pain in his eyes. She walked towards him and slashed him in the face with her nails._

Endymion quickly woke up wide eyed and out of breath. The sudden movement from Endymion's body woke Serenity up. She looked up at him with worry.

"Darling are you alright?" asked Serenity as she reached up to cup his face.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry; I did not mean to wake you. I'm alright, go back to sleep." Said Endymion smiling down at her as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"But it's morning." Said Serenity. Endymion looked up and saw the bright sun shine down on them. He looked back down to see Rini sleeping soundly leaning next to her. He stared at her as he started to remember the dream that he had. Remembering her screams, the bodies; Serenity's body.

"_What's going to happen to my kingdom? What does Rini have to do with it?" _said Endymion to himself as he continued to look at Rini's sleeping form. Serenity looked at him then looked down at Rini confused as to why Endymion was staring at her with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Endymion are you alright?" said Serenity but no answer came from him. "Endymion!"

He quickly snapped out of it at the shout of his name, which at the same time woke Rini up.

"My apologies my love. I'm just a little distant minded, maybe it is because I just woke up." Said Endymion as he brushed his hair back with his fingers. She looked at him intently then ignored it.

Rini rubbed her eyes as she took in the morning sun that glared down on them.

"Maybe we should head back before everyone goes on a hunt looking for us." Said Serenity. She slowly got up and brushed the pieces of grass and dirt that were on her dress. Rini got up and did the same thing along with Endymion. Endymion grabbed Serenity's hand and led them back to the area. As they walked away; they didn't notice that someone has been watching them from a short distance since last night. The pair of eyes focused only on Rini as they watched them walk away.

"It's her…" said the mysterious person before they disappeared back to the palace.

**Okay, there's chapter 9 for ya. Sorry so short but I tried to make it as long as I could. Also, I need a beta for my next few chapters. If somebody could please message me I would greatly appreciate it. I'll let you know the problem once I get a message so if you could please message me soon then that would be awesome. Thanx everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, I had left a message at the end of my last chapter about needing a beta well nobody replied but it's ok because I realized that I didn't need one after all so never mind I guess. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters, just this story which I'm proud to say that I own.**

Endymion went straight to the library after saying his goodbyes to Serenity and Rini. The library was a place where he could relax and think and avoid his parents for a while as well.

He quickly went to a certain book shelf for he knew which book to grab and took a seat on his favorite chair. Before he could get through the first page, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." yelled Endymion eyeing the door over the book he held. When the door opened he saw that Nehelenia walked in only for him to sigh deeply then go back to where he left off on the book. He could hear her footsteps on the marble floor get closer and closer to him. He tried to ignore it as he tried to focus more on what he was reading, hoping that maybe she would go away.

"Your highness?" said Nehelenia. Endymion looked over his book once again to see her standing right in front of him.

"Yes Nehelenia." Said Endymion with very little enthusiasm but with some annoyance. She noticed the tone in his voice and tried very hard to hold her tongue.

"I was hoping that you could show me around the palace. I have not had a chance to see everything and I knew that you would know the best places out of everyone else here." Said Nehelenia with a fake sweet voice.

Endymion sighed. "Alright." He said as he got back up from his chair. Nehelenia smiled as she wrapped her arm around his as he led her outside.

After what seemed like several torturous hours for him; they finally finished their tour of the palace. They finished at an open field that laid close to the castle.

"Oh Endymion, that was beautiful. Thank you for showing me how beautiful this planet really is." Said Nehelenia as she clung onto his arm. Endymion nodded his head as a response. He just couldn't wait until it was all over and he could go back to finish reading his book.

"We should get going; I have to go um…bathe and take care of some other things before it gets too late in the day." Said Endymion as he tried to pry her arm off of him.

"Oh but I was hoping we could talk for a little while longer. We are to be married soon and I think it is best that I know my fiancé before we are to be wed." said Nehelenia as she held him a little tighter to keep him from going. Endymion looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want to know about me? How can you possibly want to know anything about me when you are only marrying me because my father wants you to. You're intentions, I feel, are not innocent or trustworthy for all you want is power just like my father or else you would have not agreed with all of this; am I right?" said Endymion glaring at her with anger in his eyes. He knew better and was tired of playing dumb to this whole plan that her and his father had. Nehelenia could only look at him in shock; she could not answer his question not believing what just came out of his mouth.

"_How could he say that? Does he know? No, he can't possibly know…could he?" _said Nehelenia to herself.

"How could you say such a thing my dear husband? I want to do this because I would want nothing more than this marriage with only you. Please believe me when I say this. I…I love you." Said Nehelenia struggling to say the last part of her sentence obviously not meaning it. She leaned against him as she tried to kiss him but he quickly flinched back and stepped away from her.

"Do you think your beauty and meaningless words will help you and distract me from the truth? I do not want a part of this and that is final." Said Endymion. "Sorry to disappoint you princess." He was about to leave when Nehelenia spoke.

"But it's true! All I want is to be happy with you and to know everything about you." Said Nehelenia pleadingly.

"You want to know something about me? Well here it is; I do not want to marry you. This marriage plan that is going on between you and my father will not happen because I will not marry you. This will end real soon." Said Endymion as he started to walk away but was stopped when Nehelenia grabbed his arm.

"Wait, your highness…" said Nehelenia. Endymion looked at her furiously and grabbed her wrist tightly, away from his arm.

"Do not touch me." Said Endymion as he roughly let go of her wrist and walked away. Nehelenia watched him leave while she cradled her hurt wrist. She glared angrily at his retreating form.

"This will end soon; with everyone's demise. Including yours." Said Nehelenia as she stomped back to the castle. "I'm doing things my way from now on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" said Mars with her hand on her hips.

"Well what?" said Serenity mischievously. She didn't feel like being interrogated by her scouts at the moment but she knew there was no escaping it.

"You know what princess. What happened when you left with the prince? Where did you go? What did you guys talk about? How come you didn't come back until morning? Why…"

"Calm down Mars. Nothing happened, alright? It was completely innocent." Said Serenity.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to be alone with him? Especially on his planet. I'm surprised you came back in one piece and with his fiancé around looking at us as if we were a target to throw daggers at, more you than us, it can't be safe for you to be with him alone." Said Mars a little too dramatic like.

"Aren't you exaggerating just a little bit? Besides, if something were to happen; I'm sure Endymion would protect me with his life, do you not agree?" said Serenity.

"Yes I do but I just want you to understand that it's dangerous." Said Mars feeling herself starting to get upset with her princess.

"Oh stop it Mars, you see that she's fine so obviously she is safe with him." Said Jupiter trying to calm the obvious tension between the two. Serenity looked at her taller guardian and smiled.

"Thank you Jupiter. Anyway, I do not understand why you give me such a hard time Mars when I saw all of you dancing with a few certain generals that attended the ball as well." Mars felt all her blood rush to her face as did everyone else. Serenity couldn't help but giggle at them and Rini as well.

"Yes well they asked us to dance and it would have been rude of us to say no." said Venus with a flushed face.

"Oh yes of course." Said Serenity sarcastically. Everyone started to laugh.

"It was rather romantic, I would not mind seeing him again." Said Mercury. They all stopped laughing to look at the Mercurian princess in shock. She looked at everyone and became flushed once again.

"Mercury! That is so unlike you, I like it." Said Venus with a smirk. Mercury looked away bashfully which caused everyone to giggle again.

"I did feel it though, this strange feeling that I've never felt before. It was so warm and yet I still got all funny inside." Said Venus.

"Yea, like even though it felt funny; you did not want it to stop. Hoping that the night never ended so the feeling would still be there." Said Mars.

"Like you wanted time to stop completely. Then when you realize that time cannot stop and it was time to leave; that feeling that was there is gone once you no longer feel their touch but you're still grateful that you finally got to experience…" said Jupiter

"Love." Said Serenity. All the girls came back from their dream like gaze and could only stare at their princess when the one word that they thought would never be part of their lives escaped from her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Endymion continued to walk until he bumped into his generals. He was rather grateful for it, hoping that his generals could get what happened between him and his father out of his mind. He walked in on them laughing about something but they immediately stopped when they spotted their prince.

"My prince, you look troubled." Said Kunzite as he approached him.

"It's nothing, what were you men laughing about?" said Endymion with his arms crossed trying to keep a straight face.

"We were just talking about the princesses." Said Kunzite nonchalantly. Endymion couldn't help but smirk at them.

"Oh I see, I noticed all of you dancing with them last night. You guys seemed like you were having a very good time." Said Endymion with the same smirk. They all went wide eyed but tried to hide the embarrassment so as to not jeopardize their masculinity. Endymion noticed it and laughed whole heartedly.

"Do not try to hide it, I saw it all last night." Said Endymion.

"Well what about you and the moon princess? I heard you went off with her, what happened between the two of you last night?" asked Nephrite with a mischievous smirk.

"Exactly what you are _not_ thinking. We spoke and fell asleep against a tree not too far from here." Said Endymion seriously. They all looked at each other in disbelief while Endymion looked at them with a raised brow.

"What were you expecting? That I made love to her in the open fields? I don't think so." Said Endymion.

"She is beautiful and you've known her for a long time already; I'm surprised you haven't even thought about it." Said Nephrite.

"Well I have not. Would you have tried with the princesses?" said Endymion with his arms once again folded in front of him.

"No, of course not. I would have to get to know Princess Venus before I even mention it." Said Kunzite

"So you're admitting that you would take the time to get to know her so you could eventually mention it to her?" said Endymion. He tried his hardest not to laugh. He always found it fun to get into their heads because that was the only way he could get anything out of them. Their amusing expressions brought Endymion to fits of laughter.

"I…well, she seems like one that deserves the time and respect; unlike these other women that have thrown themselves at us." Said Kunzite.

"Yea, that princess of Mars sure is a feisty one; she's a regular hot head if you ask me but for some strange reason it intrigues me." Said Jadeite leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Typical of you to want someone to take charge of you, letting the woman be the alpha is not my style." Said Nephrite rolling his eyes at Jadeite's cockiness.

"I do not even want to hear that from you Nephrite, that beautiful Amazon princess that caught your attention looks like she could easily break your arm in places you never thought could happen." Said Zoisite. Nephrite glared at him warningly.

"And like the princess of Mercury doesn't have you wrapped around her finger like a love sick pansy." Said Jadeite approaching him with a goofy grin on his face. Zoisite could only look at him angrily as he didn't know what to say to defend himself. Endymion couldn't help but keep laughing at them and the way they point out how hooked they are on the girls. He looked away as he started to think about things to himself. Maybe his generals would fall for Serenity's guardians and finally understand what he's been going through with the moon princess and see things his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week went by as Serenity continued to see Endymion. She finally had convinced her scouts to come to Earth with her for "protection". What they didn't know was that she was trying to distract them by getting them to spend time with the generals since she knew they were very into them. It had given her a lot more alone time with Endymion especially with Rini being with Helios while they were here. She had noticed, as the days went by, the looks her scouts gave the generals went from shyness to longing. She knew they were falling in love with them and vice versa and she couldn't be happier for them.

They both watched as their guardians swooned over each other and cuddle close with each other as well not too far from where they were at. Endymion chuckled as he sat on the sand with Serenity in front of him in his arms watching the waves on the beach.

"What is so funny?" asked Serenity as she turned her head to look at him.

"I think your guardians have fallen for my generals." Said Endymion as he looked down at her lovingly.

"And I think your generals have fallen for my guardians." Said Serenity.

"Oh I see. So I guess this means we might see much more of each other then; of course with the permission from your scouts." Said Endymion as he started to caress her silky hair. She smiled at him then turned her head back to stare at the ocean. At that instant he caught a good whiff of her hair. It smelled of lavender and lilacs every time and loved how the smell stayed on his hands for hours every time he touched her hair.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. But I feel like it's too good to be true. Like what we have right now is not going to last and it scares me." Said Serenity. Endymion could feel her emotion change from happiness to sadness even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was upset.

"Nothing is going to keep us apart; I'll make sure of it. I doubt even death could tear us apart." Said Endymion as he turned her face to look at him.

"But your father might. He hasn't spoken to you in seven days and seven nights. Does that not bother you?" asked Serenity obviously concerned.

"Why are you so concerned about my father not speaking to me?" asked Endymion with a raised brow. Honestly, it didn't really matter at this moment if his father never spoke to him again, as long as he had Serenity with him.

"I don't know, it just seems too good to be true. Especially with what happened between you and your father that night. What if he's planning something? What if he's planning something with that woman that he's forcing you to marry? You told me yourself that you knew that her and your father were planning something together; not just the marriage. Besides, lately I've been feeling like someone's been watching me. It's a very creepy feeling and I do not know who it could be. What if…" said Serenity but was silenced by Endymion's finger on her lips.

"Shh…Don't worry about that right now my love. Let me just enjoy you for the rest of the day, just you and me. I'm not going to let anyone or anything stand between us. Even if it means losing everything." Said Endymion as he laid his chin on top of her head; watching the birds fly by over the water. Serenity sighed deeply and leaned closer into him feeling reassured after what he just said.

"_I just hope it never has to come to us losing everything just to be together. I hope we can live in peace like this forever." _Said Serenity as she felt her eyes flutter close at the sound of Endymion's soft heartbeats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too far from where everyone else was at were two young lovers who got closer and closer over the past several days sitting on the warm sand.

"So the golden crystal is that powerful?" asked Rini with much curiosity in her that could outdo a cat.

"Yes, although it is not as powerful as the silver imperium crystal but it is still very close to its equal strength." Said Helios as he stared at the girl amazed with how much she was interested in history and its many wonders.

"Oh yes, I've heard of the silver crystal but I have to say that I've never heard of the golden crystal." Said Rini as she stared at Helios with innocent eyes although she lied through her teeth.

"That's because not very many people know of it. We try to keep it from reaching many ears for it might cause too much trouble on Earth and we are trying to keep this planet with as much peace as possible." Said Helios. This confused Rini.

"_Then how did Nehelenia find out about it all those years ago? It doesn't make any sense." _Said Rini to herself. Helios stared at her as he examined her beauty. Everything about her was completely flawless and never knew that a maiden this beautiful ever existed. As he continued to gaze at her; Rini looked at him and noticed him stare at her which caused her to blush. Helios noticed this and quickly looked away. It was quiet for a while until Rini broke the silence.

"Then why did you tell me about it?" asked Rini as she looked at him with her head cocked to the side.

"Tell you about what maiden?" asked Helios.

"About the golden crystal. Why did you tell me about it when you don't want a lot of people to know about it?" asked Rini.

"Because there's something about you that I just trust. I feel like I can tell you anything and I know that it will be alright." Said Helios. Rini looked away bashfully with a smile on her face and a pink shade evident on her cheeks.

"Well I'm glad you can trust me because I feel like I can trust you too with anything." Said Rini. Helios scooted a bit closer to her making Rini tense a bit out of nerves. Helios noticed this and felt self conscious. Rini quickly reacted to his change of mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm just a little nervous. This is so exciting yet nerve wrecking at the same time." Said Rini. Helios looked at her strangely from her choice of words.

"Nerve wrecking?" asked Helios

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it." Said Rini as she bit her bottom lip. "I love it here, especially with you." Said Rini bashfully. Helios looked at her shocked then smiled as he got over it. He slowly wrapped his arm around her as she subconsciously rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Said Helios. She turned around to look at him lovingly and at that moment he had to gasp. The way the wind blew the curls on the sides of her face and the way the sun shined on her face was breath taking. He couldn't help himself but capture her lips with his own. Her mouth tasted of pure honey and her lips were as soft as a rose petal from the roses that blanketed the front of his shrine. It was pure heaven as they were caught up in the kiss. They felt like they were flying in thin air as everything around them seemed to disappear. The world could be crashing down around them but they wouldn't have noticed as their attention belonged only to each other. As wonderful as it came, it painfully ended as they had to pull apart for air. They both just stared at each other as reality had them see that they just kissed for the first time (in this time anyway).

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" said Helios as he mistaken the look on her face as regret.

"No its alright." Said Rini reassuringly. "I liked it, thank you." She smiled at him as she cuddled even closer to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he took in her smell.

"No maiden, thank you." Said Helios as they watched the waves crash by the shore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She continued to pace the room nervously as she bit her nails.

"It's that girl, that's his weakness. If I could just get close to her I could…" said she stopped biting her nail and looked up then shook her head. "But how am I going to do that if she's always around that damn moon princess and her over protective guardians that are always in the way." Said Nehelenia.

"When I looked at her, she looked at me as if she knew me and knew everything about me but it can't be. Nobody knows what I'm about to do, no one. So why do I feel some what intimidated by her? She is just a child, that is ridiculous. I cannot be thinking such ridiculous things." She continued to say to herself. Then she quickly lifted her head up as if she just had an epiphany.

"I will just have to take it by force and take her. He will surely do anything to get her back, like giving me the golden crystal. Then finally it will belong to me." Said Nehelenia as she smiled evilly thinking of the perfect way to catch a little pink haired girl.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I was trying to bring out more of the senshi/ general theme and of course more Rini/Helios. There's probably going to be five more chapters until it's over. I didn't intend for this story to be a long one but it might change so don't take my word for it.**


	12. Author's note 2

Sorry but once again this is not a chapter but a message to everyone. I just want to let everyone know that I have not given up on this story. I just recently discovered a new obsession and the obsession is called Twilight. I just finished the last book and might I say that the story is AWESOME! Stephanie Meyer is a genius. I never knew a vampire story could be so addicting. I cannot wait until New Moon comes out in November; it's going to be so much better than Twilight (since they got a better director and all). By the way, the wolf pack is super HOTT!!! Especially Alex Meraz (the guy who's playing Paul). Anyway, let me shut up before I get too carried away but for any of you who haven't read the books yet; I highly recommend that you do. You're really missing out. Well anyway, I'm still working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be done with it soon. Until then, Bye-bye!


End file.
